Tal vez fue el destino (Cambio de cuenta)
by GAdiccion
Summary: Arizona Robbins se muda a Seattle para comenzar de nuevo, allí encuentra a alguien que tal ves la ayude a volver a empezar de cero, pero también se encuentra con su pasado, podrá seguir adelante? o su pasado le impedirá seguir avanzando? Es mi primer Fic y soy mala resumiendo Calif. T por ahora, Cambio de cuenta por perdida :P Háganme saber si les gusta :D
1. Chapter 1

**Jajaja espero que no se enojen, pueden reír sin embargo, Acabo de perder mi mail por eso ahora estoy con otra cuenta, voy a volver a poner los primeros dos Capítulos y continuare con esta cuenta, Gracias a todos por el apoyo y PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR, ES QUE ESTABA DE VIAJE Y SIN CONEXION : ( LO SIENTO **

**Callie POV**

-Tienes que dejar de hacer eso

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sabes de lo que hablo, han pasado 3 meses ya desde que se fue y tú sigues emborrachándote y llorando por los rincones cuando no estas trabajando

-Marck, yo no hago eso, yo estoy bien, yo…

"Toc – Toc – Toc"

-Ahora no, esta ocupado!

-Dr. Sloan, Dra. Torres, El Jefe los esta buscando

-Bien ya vamos

-Marck, vámonos, el Jefe no va a esperar

-Como sea, no te has escapado aun Callie, hablaremos esta noche, y prepárate iremos con los demás esta noche a Joe

-Marck…

-Sin escusas esta vez Torres

Bien, admito que desde hace 3 meses que estoy actuando diferente, no salgo mucho con mis amigos, y con los internos, bueno… pobres internos soy una perra que gruñe si la miras, ladra si le hablas y muerde si te le acercas. Marck a sido uno de los mas pacientes, por algo es mi mejor amigo, ha intentado llevarme a Joe después de una semana de que Érica me allá dejado, pero sin éxito, claro. Tal vez no sea una mala idea ir esta noche, tomar algo, hablar con algunos amigos y volver a casa a dormir… o llorar, lo que pase primero.

-Buenos días a todos, tengo algunas noticias para ustedes hoy…

Hacia 2 meses que el Jefe Webber había sido remplazado por Shepherd, la junta así lo habían decidido y no dejaban que Webber volviera hasta que hiciera algo con su problema alcohólico, si, fe una sorpresa para muchos saber que Webber era alcohólico, no para todos sin embargo, pero si para muchos

-Bien, la primera noticia, es que Webber por fin podrá volver al trabajo después de 2 meses de rehabilitación

Una ronda de aplausos saludaba al Dr. Webber que se había levantado de su asiento para agradecer

-Cuando volverá al cargo de Jefe?

Por supuesto, Bailey no estaba contenta con Shepherd al mando y quería que Webber volviera, bueno, no estaría contenta con nadie que no sea Webber.

-La junta aun no me ha dicho nada, espero que sea pronto porque por más que me guste firmar papeles mi lugar es en los quirófanos, y créeme Miranda que yo también quiero que vuelva. Bien la otra noticia, es que pro fin encontré al Jefe de área de pediatría, La Dra. Arizona Robbins que debería….

-Lo siento, lo siento, una cirugía me retraso, de verdad lo siento

Me di vuelta para ver quien había interrumpido a Shepherd y vi a una mujer rubia, un poco mas baja que yo, tenia el cansancio escrito en su rostro, pero una hermosa sonrisa con hoyuelos lo cubría muy bien, sus ojos… bueno, me perdí en ellos, eran tan azules como el cielo y brillaban de inocencia, y cuando se clavaron en los míos, supe que ya me había vuelto adictos a ellos. _Concéntrate Torres, quita la vista de sus ojos, vamos quítala! Pero como quitar la vista de ella si ella no lo hace?_ Alguien se aclaró la garganta he hiso que ambas apartemos bruscamente la mirada de la otra.

-Dra. Robbins, gracias por unírsenos, llegó justo a tiempo, le acababa de decir que usted es ahora la nueva Jefa del área de pediatría

-Ho, Gracias Jefe Shepherd, será un placer trabajar con todos ustedes,

-Bien, eso fue todo, vuelvan al trabajo, Dra. Robbins podemos hablar?

-Por supuesto Jefe

Nos levantamos para irnos, y vi la preocupación cruzar el rostro de la mujer rubia, era como si estuviese siendo reprendida por su padre o el director de su colegio, tal ves era por lo que Shepherd estaba por decirle, no me di cuenta de que me quede mirándola, sino hasta que ella levanto su rostro y me sonrió, esa sonrisa con hoyuelos… _Demonios torres concéntrate!_ Le devolví una pequeña sonrisa y salí detrás de un sonriente Marck.

-Torres, así me gusta!

-¿Qué? De que hablas Marck?

-Ho vamos, no me digas que no estabas babeando por Blondie!

Rodé los ojos ante el apodo de Marck, por supuesto que el ya tenia no para Arizona, Marck le ponía apodo a todo lo que se movía, yo siempre creí que era porque nunca se acordaba de los nombres.

-Marck, yo no estaba babeando. _Mucho… ho vamos Torres que a Marck nada se le escapa_

-Como sea, esta noche sigue en pie, a las 8 en Joe, y sin escusas Callie!

#

Arizona POV

-Bien, eso es todo Dra. Robbins, Bienvenida a Seattle Grace Mercy West

-Muchas gracias Jefe

Después de dar mi mejor sonrisa salí de la sala de reuniones y fui hacia la cafetería, tenia 2 horas antes de mi próxima cirugía y tenia muchas ganas de volver a ver esos hermosos ojos de color chocolate… _Dios Arizona, no otra vez, no caigas tan fácil. _Bueno, ella es del área Orto, si voy a la cafetería tal ves la veré, pero no creo que sea muy buena idea, por lo que esta bien que me valla a mi área, allí no la veré, _aunque quiero._

Mirando a mi alrededor pude distinguir las escaleras al lado de los ascensores, apreté el botón de llamada y espere pacientemente hasta que por fin las puertas se abrieron. Por supuesto, a dios le encanta jugar en mi contra, por lo que le pareció gracioso poner a una caliente latina de ojos chocolate justo en frente de mi. _Caliente? De verdad dijiste eso Arizona? Bueno, es caliente, NO! Dios no otra vez!_

-Hey! Tu… eres la Dra. Robbins verdad?

Su vos es hermosa, bueno, no se porque me sorprende, todo lo relacionado con esa mujer era hermoso

-Si, soy yo, tu eres…

-Ho, me llamo Callie, Callie Torres

-Callie Torres… mucho gusto Dra. Torres

Le dedique mi mejor sonrisa la cual fue devuelta casi al instante, tiene una hermosa sonrisa, perfecta, su rostro parecía cansado y tal vez, ¿Estuvo llorado? ¿Por qué? O ¿Por quien? Quiero decir, ¿Quien puede hacer llorar a semejante mujer? Tan hermosa, y simpática, si fuese mía yo nunca la haría llorar, lo único que haría seria sonreír. _Wow, wow, wow, pisa el freno Robbins, ¿Si fuera tuya?, ¿Al menos sabes si es gay? Dios, lo que esta mujer me hace decir_

-Es un placer tenerte en el hospital Dra. Robbins, espero que seas buena con nuestros niños

¿Eso fue un guiño? ¿Esta mujer me acaba de guiñar un ojo? _Claro que no, piensa, apenas se conoces ella apenas sabe tu nombre y tu el de ella, pero… ¿Me gustaría conocerla mas?_

-Muchas gracias Dra. Torres, es un placer estar aquí junto con tantos buenos médicos, como usted por ejemplo.

¿De verdad? ¿Crees que alagando su trabajo ella caerá rendida a tus pies? Sonríe Robbins eso siempre te salva

-Gracias, me han dicho también que eres una excelente medico, como dije es un placer tenerte aquí Dra. Robbins. Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

Salió del ascensor y me quede mirándola como un adolecente a una famosa bien formada, Dios que esta bien caliente. Bien es hora de concentrarse y comenzar a trabajar, _Deja de mirar la puerta Robbins ella ya no esta._

-Bienvenida Dra. Robbins, soy la Jefa de enfermeros de su área, si me permite le mostrare los pasillos de pediatría

-Gracias, me dices tu nombre por favor?

-Claro, mi nombre es Dana Stell

-Me puedes llamar Arizona si quieres Dana

La mujer se sonrojo, lo que me hizo pensar que tal vez le di mal a pensar, no debería, bueno... No quiero coquetear con ella, sino con una caliente latina de ojos chocolate que esta justo debajo de este piso

Dana paso una hora mostrándome cada rincón del área de pediatría, y tratando de coquetear con migo en el camino y nos detuvimos justo en mi oficina por lo que le agradecí y me fui a preparar para mi próxima cirugía.

-Genial, simplemente genial

Claro que iba a pasar, bueno, siempre supe que había la posibilidad de que nos llegaramos a cruzar, pero esperaba que no hubiese sido tan temprano.

Hacia 3 meses que mi prometida Tania y yo habíamos roto porque Tania me había engañado con mi mejor amiga, bueno ex mejor amiga Jessie, Arizona sabia que Tania se había mudado, pero nunca supo a donde, y cabía la mala suerte de que se había mudado justo a Seattle donde Arizona planeaba reconstruir su vida.

Un golpe seco en mi puerta me sobresalto y de repente la puerta se abrió, mostrando a n hombre un poco mayor a mi, con una sonrisa que me hizo estremecer y unos ojos que no se posaban en nada mas que mis pechos. Me aclare la garganta ante el extraño en mi puerta

-Ho lo siento, grosero de mi parte no presentarme, soy Marck, Marck Sloan, Jefe de Plástica

-Mucho gusto Dr. Sloan

Algo en este hombre me hacia querer salir corriendo de este lugar

-Solo pasaba para darle la bienvenida a Seattle Grace Mercy West

-Muchas gracias…

-Y quería invitarla esta noche a Joe, el bar que esta a una cuadra de aquí, nos juntaremos algunos de mis amigos, tal ves será buena idea así puede ir conociendo a los demás

-Emm… yo, no estoy muy segura, lo pensare Dr. Sloan muchas gracias

-Sera divertido Blondie…

-Disculpa?

-Ho, lo siento, Dra. Robbins, ira mucha gente

-¿Dr. Sloan?

-Si?

-¿Ira la Dra. Blund?

Al preguntar por Tania me sentía rara, tal vez seria bueno ir y conocer gente del personal, pero si Tania iba no creo que sea una buena idea, vi que el rostro de Sloan cayó y me apresure a arreglar lo que dije

-Si ella va, tal vez no sea buena idea que yo lo haga

Su sonrisa volvió a su rostro de inmediato agarro la manija de la puerta y dijo antes de salir

-No te preocupes Blondie, ella no ira, nos vemos a las 8 entonces

Dios, Blondie? De verdad? Bueno, mejor que Barbie era.

#

Callie POV

-Adivina que Torres?

-¿Qué Marck?

Eran las 7 y 30 y ya estábamos listos para irnos del trabajo, yo estaba hace media hora pero decidí esperar a Marck para no ir sola.

-Blondie ira

-Blondie? Quien es… ho

-Lo se, no soy un genio?

-Marck, dios ahora que are? Yo creo que diré que estoy enferma y-

-Nada de eso, tu iras allí, hablaras con ella, bailaran, y tal vez tengas suerte

-Yo… no quiero solo suerte con ella esta noche Marck…

-Vamos Torres necesitas algo de acción y esta noche puede ser perfecta

-Hola Dra. Torres, Dr. Sloan

Una rubia que no pude ver desde que la deje en el ascensor entro por la puerta del vestidor y comenzó a cambiarse en su ropa de calle

-Llámame Marck, y ella es Callie

-Lo se, pueden llamarme Arizona si quieren.

Yo no prestaba mucha atención a lo que hablaban, oí mi nombre por hay, pero estaba atontada mirando el perfecto cuerpo de la rubia cambiándose delante de mi, Marck se aclaró la garganta y me di cuenta de que estaba babeando por la rubia, rápidamente tome mi bolso y empecé mi camino hacia la salida

-Te veré esta noche Callie?

Me di vuelta muy despacio, casi pareció una eternidad hasta darme cuenta de que la rubia por la que estaba babeando hace menos de 5 minutos me estaba hablando

-Disculpa?

-En Joe, te veré esta noche? Según Marck será divertido

-Si, seguro, nos veremos allí

Salí casi corriendo seguida por Marck quien no paraba de llamarme para que me detuviera pero mis pies se movían solos, salí del hospital y me dirigí hacia mi departamento en frente, Marck me siguió todo el camino y cuando entre al departamento tire mi bolso y mis llaves y corrí hacia mi dormitorio

-Que demonios haces Callie?

-Me estoy cambiando Marck, que ni se te ocurra entrar

-Por que te cambias? Faltan 20 minutos para ir a Joe y no quiero llegar tarde, quiero ver a Lexie

-Ve si quieres, tengo que cambiarme bien

-Por Blondie?

-Cállate Marck no la llames así… ya casi, donde esta… aquí!

-Wow estas caliente

-Cállate, ya se

-Ahora vamos?

-Si vamos de una vez

#

Arizona POV

Hace 20 minutos que estoy aquí, estoy sentada con varios colegas que llegue a conocer esta tarde, Owen, Cristina, Meredith, Lexie, Alex, April, Jackson, hasta el Jefe Shepherd estaba aquí. Pero la latina con ojos chocolates que tanto quería ver faltaba, ella dijo que vendría, tal vez vivía lejos, o tal ves le ocurrió algo, Dios ¿Qué pasa si le ocurrió algo malo? Tal vez debería pedir su numero a alguien y llamarla, _Estas loca? Creerá que eres una acosadora Robbins, concéntrate, esta noche hablaras con ella como planeaste, solo hablar, tal vez bailar, pero no cruces la línea Arizona._

La puerta se abrió y me quede sin vos, allí estaba la mujer mas caliente que había conocido hace apenas unas cuantas horas, aun mas caliente con esos jeans negros ajustados y esa remera roja con escote que te dejaba imaginando el resto, y esa chaqueta de cuero que la abrazaba dios, es tan hermosa, pero justo como me lo temía él estaba con ella, Sloan paso una mano por la espalda de la latina y la guio hasta nuestra mesa, sin poder controlarme los celos me invadieron en un segundo, _Celos? Ya? No pasaron 24 horas y estas celosa de un hombre que la guía hacia la mesa rosándole la espalda? _Si, yo lo estaba

-Hola a todos!

Marck acerco 2 sillas a la mesa, dejo que Callie se sentara delante mio, al lado de Cristina y de él, pero me sorprendí al verlo acercarse mas a la pequeña Grey como le decían a Lexie, y besarla, bueno, eso significa que él no esta con Callie de la forma en que pensé. Aparte la vista de la pareja y atrape a Callie mirándome fijo, bueno, que eso me gustaba no iba a negarlo

-Disculpen, voy al baño

-Iré por algo de tomar, te traigo algo?

La mire con la mejor sonrisa que tenia antes de responder

-Seguro, una cerveza estaría bien

Camine hasta el baño lanzando miradas hacia atrás para poder ver que Callie hacia lo mismo hacia donde yo estaba, sabia entonces que no podría quitarme esta estúpida sonrisa del rostro en toda la noche. Al entrar al baño sentí que mi corazón se caía, ya había visto a Tania en el hospital, habíamos operado juntas, pero yo no hable, y por alguna razón, tampoco ella. Decidí dar marcha atrás pero antes de volver por la puerta una mano me agarro de mi muñeca y me hizo girar

-¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Me seguiste?

-Si claro, ¿Porque te seguiría?¿ Crees que aun te amo? ¿Después de lo que me hiciste? No, yo no sabia que estabas acá, no le dijiste a nadie a donde te habías ido, tal vez si me lo hubieses dicho jamás habría puesto un pie en este lugar, me llamaron para un trabajo que no pude rechazar, eso fue todo.

-Arizona…

-No me digas nada, y déjame ir por favor, tengo que volver

-Lo siento… por todo, por haberte herido, por haberte engañ-

-No! Tu no me pedirás disculpas, no otra vez, me canse de tus disculpas que sé quesolo son palabras vacías, déjame ir, ahora!

-Antes no me dejaste explicarme, ahora por favor déjame hacerlo, por favor

-No, yo no quiero oírte

¿Explicarme? ¿Qué quería explicarme? ¿Qué se había hartado de mi? ¿Qué yo no fui lo suficientemente buena para ella? ¿Acaso me iba a mentir, diciendo que estaba borracha, confundida, que no sabia lo que hacia? ¿Quiere que la perdone? ¿La perdonare? _No claro que no lo harás Robbins, ella te engaño con tu mejor amiga, te engaño, no la perdonaras, nunca, porque tu no le diste motivo alguno para hacerlo._

-Por favor… déjame ir

-No! Arizona, escúchame, me equivoqué, cometí un error

-Suéltame! Déjame ir, yo no quiero oírte

Su agarre se hizo mas fuerte y ya comenzaba a lastimarme, sabia que ella obtendría lo que quería, porque era mas fuerte que yo

-Me lastimas Tania, suéltame

-Ella dijo que la sueltes…

Esa vos… yo conozco esa vos, era tan clara como el agua, hermosa y paciente, y provenía de la única persona que me hubiese gustado que nunca me viese así

-Torres, no te metas en esto, esto es entre Arizona y yo

-Si, es su problema, pero Arizona es mi amiga ahora y la estas lastimando y no me gusta que lastimen a mis amigos

¿Amigos he? Tal vez en un futuro algo más… el agarre de Tania me apretó mas fuerte haciendo que suelte un siseo de dolor, que Callie no dejo escapar

-Tania, te lo advierto, suéltala, si quieres hablar, hazlo, si ella quiere escuchar lo ara, pero si sigues lastimándola así me encargare de que el Dr. Chang tenga que atenderte en urgencias

Menos de 24 horas, ese era todo el tiempo que nos conocíamos yo y la hermosa latina, pero algo dentro de mi exploto cuando me protegió, quería abrazarla, lo que seria raro, quería llorar en ella, lo que seria aun mas raro, quería tenerla a mi lado siempre para que me proteja, _Eso no es tan raro…_

Al ver la expresión en el rostro de Callie, Tania soltó su agarre y yo retrocedí hasta estar al lado de Callie, quien se puso un paso delante de mí, haciendo que mi corazón se hinchara aun mas sintiéndome protegida.

-Arizona… Puedes escucharme por favor?

-Se lo que me dirás, me dirás que te arrepientes, me dirás que quieres intentarlo de nuevo, pero yo no quiero oírlo Tania, porque eso me duele aun mas, así que no, no quiero escuchar lo que tienes que decir.

-De acuerdo, lamento lo que paso Arizona

Sin decir nada más, Tania salió del baño dejándome sola con Callie a mi lado.

-Y-Yo, Gracias Callie

-Arizona… No me agradezcas hice lo que tenia que hacer, y lo que sé que tu harías por mi, quieres volver con los chicos?

-Si, por favor, y Callie…

-¿Si?

-Por favor, no digas nada

-No lo hare, no te preocupes

Lanzo un guiño y una gran sonrisa a mi dirección que me dejo sin aliento, después de unos minutos me di cuneta de que me había quedado mirando la puerta y salí para encontrar a los demás jugando dardos.

-Hey Blondie, Formamos equipo y tu estas con migo con Lexie y con Callie. ¿Alguna objeción?

-Ninguna Marck

-Espero que sepas jugar bien Arizona, lo último que quiero es perder frente a una Cristina y una Meredith borrachas.

-No te preocupes Callie, no creo decepcionarte.

#

Callie POV

Pasamos una hora jugando, riendo y bebiendo, hablamos entre nosotras, sobre lo que nos gustaba y algo del trabajo, antes de seguir con la siguiente ronda de dardos, decidimos sentarnos un rato para que los demás en el bar también los puedan usar.

-¿De donde eres?

No entendía porque, pero lo único que quería en ese momento es saber todo sobre esta mujer tan hermosa

-Yo nací en Colorado, mi padre es un marino retirado, y en sus años de trabajo siempre estábamos mudándonos, volví a Colorado al terminar mi universidad.

-Y por que estas aquí en Seattle? El clima no es parecido en absoluto

-Bueno, 3 meses después de romper con Tania, me llego una oferta aquí, una muy buena en realidad, yo no sabia sin embargo que Tania estaba aquí, cuando se fue… lo siento me deje llevar.

-No, esta bien, yo pregunte

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí?

-Pues, yo soy de Miami me crie hay e hice mi universidad allí, pero al terminar me vine aquí y me gusto, así que aquí estoy

-Interesante

-Jajaja si claro, y… piensas quedarte un tiempo aquí?

-Bueno, yo quería volver a construir mi vida ¿sabes? Pero con Tania aquí… será difícil no recordar porque tengo que volver de cero en primer lugar

-Lo siento

-No, esta bien, sin embargo, me gusta este hospital, hay un residente que me llama la atención, Karev,

-Si, en el ultimo tiempo a demostrado ser bueno para pediatría, aunque no quiere admitirlo, es demasiado duro por fuera

-Bueno, puede que yo lo ablande

-Seria bueno ver eso

-Hey chicas! Seguimos con los dardos?

-Lista para seguir ganando?

-Si no porque seguiría jugando?

Dios, su sonrisa es hermosa, esos hoyuelos… no puedo creer que tuviese algo que ver con Tania Blund, había oído mucho de ella estos últimos 3 meses, se decía que era una perra y que había engañado a su prometida, por eso se había mudado a Seattle, tenia mis propios problemas como para preocuparme por los demás, pero ahora, bueno, ahora me gustaría mucho tener 5 minutos a solas con Tania, no podía entender como podía lastimar a Arizona, tan inocente y hermosa, _Wow, wow, wow Callie apenas la conoces y ahora sabes que trabajas con su ex prometida, que la engañó y que odia._

-Vienes Callie?

-Si, vamos

-Oye, tengo curiosidad, Callie es abreviación de otro nombre?

-Si, me llamo Calliope, pero nadie me llama así, excepto mis padres y mi hermana

-Ho, Calliope, me gusta, me gusta mas que Callie

-Yo… Gracias

La vi alejarse con cara de confusión, ¿Gracias? ¿Yo… Gracias? De verdad? La ultima vez que alguien me llamo Calliope termino llorando, bueno, la forma en que ella lo decía lo hacia parecer de alguna manera… hermoso

-Vamos Torres! Es tu turno

-Ya voy Marck!

Después de una segunda ronda de dardos, donde ya nadie podía apuntar al gran tablero, por mas que estaba clavado a la pared, decidimos que ya era hora de irse, en la salida vi a Marck irse con Lexie, Meredith y Derek, y oí a Cristina y Owen decir que se iban a dar un paseo, dios, 12 de la noche a dar un paseo… no quiero saberlo, April y Jackson se fueron juntos y Alex tomo su propio camino. Me tome mi tiempo, yo vivía cerca, a solo 1 cuadra y media de Joe.

Vi a una rubia caminar en frente de mi y me di cuenta al instante de quien era

-¿Arizona?

La rubia se dio vuelta y me dedico una gran sonrisa con hoyuelos a la que correspondí con la mía propia

-Hola Calliope, ¿Te vas a casa?

-Si, yo vivo frente al hospital.

-Ho, bueno yo vivo a 5 cuadras del hospital

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Di que si, dios di que si…

-Tendrás que volverte sola después

-Eso no es problema

-No quiero que te pase algo Calliope

-Nada me pasara, te lo prometo, puedo cuidarme sola, es solo que quiero asegurarme…

¿De que no te pase nada? ¿De que no te vallas con otra? ¿De que no te ataquen y no te puedas defender porque no eres tan fuerte? ¿De qué quiero asegurarme exactamente?

-Que estés bien.

-Si no hay problema, me encantaría Calliope, después de todo, tu compañía me agrada

-Gracias… También me agrada tu compañía

El viaje se hizo corto, hablamos un poco mas de nuestro pasado, ella evito siempre mencionar a Tania y yo aun no hablaba de Érica. Cuando me di cuenta ella estaba entrando a un edificio de 4 pisos.

-Aquí es donde vivo, gracias por acompañarme Calliope

-Fue un placer, por cierto que nadie te dijo que este edificio esta embrujado?

Comencé a reírme pero su cara de preocupación me dijo que no debía bromear con esas cosas

-Arizona, es solo una broma, cálmate

-No hagas eso Calliope, que vivo sola y tengo 3 vecinos en mi piso, ¿Sabes? Uno de ellos da miedo

-Jajaja lo siento, tratare de no volver a mencionar que aquí asesinaron a un hombre justo en el piso 3 departamento C.

-Calliope! Que ese es mi departamento!

-Lo se…

Comencé a reír mientras ella ponía mala cara, me daba lastima pero era gracioso en cierto punto, cuando de repente un trueno resonó por toda la ciudad haciendo que la luz se apague, de inmediato sentí que alguien me abrazaba y trataba de aferrarse a mi, me di cuenta de que era Arizona y sonreí antes de devolver el abrazo, comenzó a llover, pero ninguna se dio cuenta, o no queríamos darnos cuenta

-Calliope, entremos antes de que nos resfriemos

-¿Entrar? Wow vas rápido Arizona

-Muy graciosa Calliope, pero no hay forma de que te deje ir sola con esta lluvia y sin luz en la calle, si algo te pasara… Entremos ya Calliope!

-Okey… Entremos

No podía evitarlo, lo único que hacia era sonreír y ya sentía que me dolía la cara de tanto hacerlo

-Arizona, vives sola verdad?. Sin compañero de cuarto

-Si Calliope, vivo sola, ¿porque?

-No, era curiosidad

No sabia por que, pero el hecho de que alguien viviera con Arizona me ponía un poco celosa, no es que yo fuese alguien en la vida de Arizona para estarlo.

-Te daré algo para dormir Calliope, espera aquí

El departamento de Arizona no era muy grande, pero perfecto para alguien que comenzaba su vida en la ciudad. Había un gran sillón marrón, que se veía realmente cómodo , un televisor en frente de el, la cocina en la misma habitación, muchas cajas de mudanza, y dos puertas, de repente una de las puertas se abrió y Arizona salió vestida con pijamas, pantalones cortos azules, una remera sin mangas gris y el cabello recogido en una coleta, se veía hermosa, tierna, inocente, dios, me gustaría abrazarla, _Alto Torres, no vallas más lejos._

-Gracias

-Lo que sea por ti Calliope, iré a dormir, si necesitas algo avísame, y no te preocupes el sillón es cómodo

Me entrego unas colchas y una almohada junto con el pijama, de inmediato me cambie y me acosté en el sillón, no se veía mucho, pero logre distinguir una mesa de café antes de golpearme con ella.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas pero no pude dormir, la almohada y la colcha, el sillón, todo tenia su olor, a cada segundo recordaba el abrazo, ¿Cómo un simple abrazo hacerme derretir frente a una mujer? Sabia que si fuese cualquier otra mujer me negaría inmediatamente a entrar a su casa, ni si quiera me hubiese ofrecido a acompañarla, pero era ella, era Arizona, tan hermosa, divertida, inocente, tierna, caliente _Okey eso fue raro, ¿De verdad pienso que Arizona es caliente? Bueno, si, Arizona es caliente_

Sentí el ruido de una puerta abrirse, y de inmediato me incorpore, Arizona me parecía todo eso, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que no la conocía tan bien como para saber que quería a mitad de la noche

-Calliope? ¿Estas despierta aun?

-Si Arizona, no puedo dormir, ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… Lo siento, tampoco puedo dormir

-Esta bien…

¿Qué se supone que le diga? ¿Ven a dormir con migo porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? ¿No duermo porque aun siento ese abrazo? ¿Tengo miedo de lo que puedo sentir por ti?

-¿Quieres un café Calliope?

-Si, Por favor

Mientras ella preparaba el café, yo me sentaba en el sofá, el silencio era cómodo, como si nos conociéramos desde hace años y no había nada mas que descubrir de la otra… pero había tanto

#

Arizona POV

Calliope, me encanta ese nombre, bueno, me encanta la chica que lo lleva. No puedo creer que ella este en mi sofá durmiendo, bueno, intentando dormir, ¿Por qué no podrá dormir? No importa, me alegra, porque yo tampoco podía, ese abrazo, aunque fue puro instinto, yo jamás pasaba una tormenta sola, tenia terror a lo que podría pasar, ese abrazo que le di, aferrándome a ella, me sentía tan protegida, tan segura en sus brazos que no sentía la lluvia al caer, solo sus brazos que me envolvían devolviendo el abrazo. Me sentía tan feliz.

-¿Por qué no puedes dormir Calliope?

-Yo… No lo se, no tengo sueño supongo

-Ho….

Había miedo, preocupación y confusión en su vos

-Sabes que no te are daño ¿Verdad Calliope?

-Lo se, no eres tan fuerte que digamos

-Disculpa?

-Es cierto, soy mas fuerte que tu, lo sabes ¿No?

-Si, supongo, pero puedo ser fuerte si me concentro

-¿A si?

-Si, cuando jugábamos a las pulseadas, a veces le ganaba

-¿A quien?

-A mi hermano, Timoteo

-Ho, así que tienes un hermano, esta en ¿Colorado? ¿También es medico?

-De hecho, el era un marino…

-Ho, lo siento, de verdad

-No, esta bien yo empecé a hablar de él, no me gusta mucho hablar de él si puedo evitarlo, después de todo, hace 2 años que lo perdí

-Arizona… ¿Que tal unas pulseadas para que me demuestres esa fuerza interior tuya?

-Sera un placer Calliope, ven aquí

Nos arrodillamos en el suelo junto a la mesa de café y apoyamos nuestros codos en ella.

-¿No es raro estar a las 3 de la mañana jugando pulseadas con un extraño, en al casa de ese extraño, en pijamas?

-Diablos si, pero no eres un extraño, eres Arizona…

Ella tomo mi mano entre la suya y sin aviso alguno apoyo mi brazo contra la mesa del café

-Hey eso no es justo! No estaba lista, ni siquiera avisaste que empezamos.

-Bien bebé, comenzamos?

-No me digas bebé! Soy un adulto Calliope

-Lo siento, pero me has demostrado otra cosa desde que nos conocimos

-Hum…

Puse una falsa cara de enojada pero soy tan buena actriz que vi caer su sonrisa y su ceño se frunció con preocupación

-Lo siento, no quise… lo siento

-Calliope, esta bien, solo estaba bromeando, no puedo enojarme con tigo, eres demasiado linda

Dios, no es cierto, dime que no es cierto, dime que no dije eso en vos alta, no quise hacerlo, bueno si, pero no ahora, no en este momento.

-Demasiado linda ¿He?

-No quise decir eso

-Entonces no soy linda

-Claro que lo eres, eres hermosa Calliope no te quepa duda

Ho ho, bien es hora de callarme porque esto se esta haciendo peor, pero ella me empuja, sabe como hacer decirme las cosas

-Tú también eres hermosa Arizona

Si el mundo se congelara, yo seria la única que estaría derritiendo el hielo a su alrededor, mi cara se calentó, por lo que debo estar mas roja que un tomate, _Lo que esta mujer me hacer sentir…_

-Gracias Calliope

-Mmm… ¿Que paso con ese café?

-Ho, si, ahora te lo traigo!

#

Callie POV

Esta mujer va a matarme, al menos ya sé que es gay y tengo alguna oportunidad con ella, era demasiado tierno ver como se sonrojaba con solo decirle que es linda, suerte que no le dije todo lo que pensaba.

-Aquí esta, espero que te guste

-Mmm… esta muy bueno

-De verdad Calliope? Pues que bien porque es lo único que se crear

-No saves cocinar?

-Bueno, no se hacerlo sin quemar algo o romper algo

-Jajaja bueno algún día cocinare para ti sin problemas, amo cocinar

Me congele cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, no podía creer que se lo dije sin vacilar, **¿Algún día cocinare para ti?** Lo haría todos los días si pudiera

-Ho, bueno, eso será interesante, Tania tampoco cocinaba, así que no he probado comida echa en casa desde… mi mamá

-Ho, bueno, entonces te are algo que dejara sin aliento

-Trataras de engordarme? Dime así salgo a comprar pantalones de talla mayor

-No, no quiero engordarte, solo rellenarte de comida hecha con el amor de casa

-Suena delicioso

-Que tal esto, el sábado es mi día libre, tal ves te gustaría pasar esa noche para comer

-Sábado, en la noche, eso suena perfecto Calliope

-¿Es una cita?

¿Una cita? ¿Acabo de preguntarle para ir a una cita? ¿Cuanto hace que la conozco? No creo que haya pasado un día todavía, pero se sentía tan bien estar a su lado, que parecía que la conocía desde hace años

-Es una cita

Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que podía oler su aliento, era una mezcla de menta y café, era extrañamente delicioso, podría inclinarme y unir mis labios contra los suyos, pero eso seria demasiado… ¿No? De repente mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido cuando ella puso sus labios en mi mejilla, mi cuerpo se endureció, mi mente se nublo, sentí el aroma de miel y lavanda mezclados tan particular que la representaba a ella, era delicioso, era hermoso, tan cerca, pero tan lejos…

Arizona se levanto y tomo se acercó a la puerta de su habitación

-Dulces sueños Calliope

-Dulces sueños Arizona

Yo los tendré… y te aseguro que tu estarás en ellos

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con el sonido de mi celular a todo volumen, estaba perdida, sentía el olor a tocino, huevos y café, me levante del sillón y con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro comencé a recordad todo de anoche. Tenia una cita, con Arizona, el Sábado, en mi casa, con Cristina y Marck dando vueltas por hay, dios esto fue mala idea.

-Buenos días Calliope

Su vos era hermosa incluso con el sueño escrito en ella, me di vuelta y me encontré con Arizona sentada en la barra de desayuno de s cocina con dos platos llenos de tocino y huevos, dos tasas y una jarra de café en el centro

-Buenos días Arizona

-Vienes a desayunar?

-Mmm… tu hiciste eso?

-¿Te sorprende?

-Anoche dijiste que no quisiste que no sabias cocinar

-No se hacerlo, de hecho el tocino esta quemado en una parte y el huevo parece pollo

Comencé a reír pero de pronto sentí sonar mi celular de nuevo

-Ha sonado toda la mañana

-Lo siento, ¿Te despertó?

-No, esta bien, tengo el sueño pesado después de una noche de trabajo

-Ho, es Marck, dame un segundo

-Por supuesto

**-Hey Marck ¿Que pasa?**

**-¡¿Qué pasa?! No me vengas con que pasa! Esta mañana fui a despertarte pero no estabas, Cristina dijo que no habías vuelto anoche y que creía que te habías dormido en mi departamento, ¿Donde diablos estas?**

**-Jesús Marck! Deja de gritar! Estoy bien, estoy… estoy bien, te veré en el trabajo**

**-¿Dónde estas? **

**-Marck, adiós, te veré en el trabajo**

**-Torres no te atrevas a-**

-¿Porque gritaba?

-Solo estaba preocupado porque anoche no fui a dormir a mi departamento, es mi mejor amigo pero a veces parece mi padre

-Me ocultaste

Al principio no supe que quiso decir, pero a medida que mi cerebro trabajaba me di cuenta de lo que hablaba

-Ho, no, no es lo que crees, es solo que Marck tiene una mente sucia y si le digo que me quede anoche a dormir aquí, bueno no nos quitara de su cabeza por un tiempo, y no hablemos de que no dejaría de preguntarnos cosas sobre lo que NO hicimos

-Ewww

-Lo se, pero es Marck, te acostumbras a él

-Tus amigos son extraños Calliope

-Lo sé, pero son mas que amigos, son como mi familia ahora

-Ho, me alegro por ti

-Pueden ser la tuya también, no rechazarían nunca a nadie y menos si yo se los pido

-Calliope…

-Lo siento debo irme

¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué le pasa hoy a mi boca? ¿O anoche, yo jamás hablaba de mi pasado o mis gustos o mis cosas favoritas con un extraño, pero, era Arizona, ella no era un Extraño

-No, Calliope, por favor, desayuna…. No querrás que tire todo eso verdad?

Forma sutil de hacerme quedar Arizona

-No, supongo que no… ¿Es todo lo que desayunas desde hace cuanto?

-Pues… desde hace… dios hace años que no desayuno bien

-Jaja no te preocupes Arizona, mira y aprende

Comencé a revisar cada esquina de la cocina y me sorprendió ver que tenia todo para preparar unos cuantos waffles al rato toda la cocina olía delicioso, al terminar coloque un poco de miel en cada plato con waffles y le entregue uno a una sorprendida Arizona

-Mmm… dios Calliope, esto esta… Mmm

-Jajaja gracias Arizona

Después de desayunar y cambiarnos, Arizona me presto algo de ropa, salimos juntas para el hospital, el viaje fue en silencio, demasiado cómodo, antes de llegar, Arizona comenzó a disminuir el paso

-Arizona… que esta mal?

-Tania…

Me di vuelta y vi a Tania acercarse a nosotras con una mirada acecina hacia mi, yo comencé a reír, haciendo que Arizona me mire con cara de confusión.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Calliope?

Arizona me pregunto cuando Tania se había alejado lo suficiente

-Dios, ella cree que estamos saliendo

-Bueno, pronto lo haremos ¿no?

Me calle de golpe, y recordé la cita del sábado en mi departamento, tal vez pediría a Cristina y Marck que no se pasen por hay, pero nuevamente Arizona creería que la estoy escondiendo, pero era una cita, se supone que debemos estar solas ¿no?

-Ho dios, lo siento Calliope, no quise apresurarme a nada, yo solo…

-Shh Arizona, esta bien, no te disculpes por decir la verdad

-Calliope…

-Vamos, no es bueno llegar tarde, y tu ya has llegado tarde ayer

Y años, has tardado unos cuantos años Arizona…

-Seguro, Calliope…

-¿Si?

-¿Tu compañero de cuarto es Marck?

-Hum nop, Es Cristina, Marck es mi vecino

-Ho, bueno, eso no es mejor

-Arizona…

-Vamos Calliope!

-Así que… ¿Tu y Blondie?

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?

-Las vi entrar juntas

-¿y? A veces entro con Alex, con Cristina, con tigo, y no salgo con ninguno

-Mmm… me estas ocultando algo Torres, ¿Que es?

-Nada, Marck, no te oculto nada

-Si tu lo dices…

-Tenemos una cita el sábado

No se ni como lo escucho, porque lo dije tan bajo que apenas yo lo oí. Me agarro del brazo y me arrastro a una sala de guardia

-¿Quién?

-¿Quién que?

-¿Quién invito a quien?

-Ho, pues hablamos, ella dijo que no sabia cocinar, yo le dije que amaba cocinar y que algún día le cocinaría algo, ella dijo que se oía delicioso, así que le dije que el sábado era mi día libre, ella dijo, **Sábado, a la noche, **Y yo dije **¿Es una cita? **Y ella respondió **Es una cita.**

-Wow

-Lo se, ¿fue demasiado?

-Callie, ella acepto, apenas se conocían un par de horas y ella acepto salir con tigo

-Lo se, dios es tan extraño, pero sabia que necesitaba mas de ella cuando me abrazo

-Wow, wow, wow, te abrazo?

-Bueno….

Después de relatarle todo a Marck me sentía un mas feliz que la noche anterior o esta mañana, él solo me veía con una sonrisa que ocupaba todo su rostro

-¿Qué?

-Nada… es solo que no te he visto tan feliz…. Nunca

-Lo se, yo… no se lo que esto significa Marck, pero tengo miedo

-Lo se, pero estoy seguro de que Blondie nunca te lastimaría, ella sabe lo que se siente

-No puedo creer que su ex prometida trabaje aquí, quiero decir, no me molesta, es que, debe ser demasiado incomodo para Arizona, ¿Crees que Tania querrá que Arizona vuelva?

-Callie, solo te diré una cosa

-¿Qué?

-Si estas segura de ella, si sabes que es la correcta, si sabes que no te lastimara, y que siente lo mismo por ti, ve por ella, hasta el final, pasando todo tipo de obstáculos, hasta las ex prometidas que quieren quitártela

-Lo se Marck, y gracias por estar para mi

-Siempre estoy para ti Callie

#

Arizona POV

Ni siquiera han pasado 2 horas y ya me gustaría verla de nuevo, es raro lo se, pero no tenerla me es… mas raro.

Anoche y esta mañana, me sentí llena, estar con ella es lo mas fácil y divertido que hice alguna ves, ni si quiera estando con Tania me sentía de esta manera, y eso que yo creía que Tania era la indicada. Hoy es Jueves, por lo que mi cita con Calliope debe esperar unos 2 días más, ¿Estará Cristina hay? ¿O Marck? No me caía muy bien ese hombre, se que es el mejor amigo de Calliope, pero gracias a las enfermeras me he enterado que es como una especie de hombre-puta, también he oído que Calliope y el solían ser una especie de amigos sexuales, pero decidí no prestar mucha atención a esa parte, no me importa que Calliope tenga un pasado, me preocupa que ese pasado arruine mi futuro _nuestro futuro._

-Dra. Robbins?

-¿Si?

-Soy la Dra. Bailey, jefa de área General

-Ho, mucho gusto Dra. Bailey

-Lo que sea, tengo una consulta y me gustaría hacerla antes del almuerzo así después comenzare con mi cirugía

-Ho no hay problema…

Pasamos 20 minutos discutiendo sobre un paciente y la mejor forma de abrirlo y hacer el trasplante cuando Bailey dijo que faltaban 10 minutos para el almuerzo, _Mujer estricta._

-Emm… Dra. Bailey?

-¿Si?

-Tendrá por casualidad el número de la Dra. Torres?

Mala idea, por lo que oí hablar de esta mujer, supe al instante en que pregunte que era una mala idea. La mujer mas baja se me quedo mirando por unos segundos, y sin decir palabra me quito el celular de mi bolsillo, antes de que pudiese protestar, ella lo devolvió al bolsillo y con una ultima mirada de advertencia salió hacia la cafetería. _Mujer sabia._

**-Sabes que hay una cafetería justo debajo de tu piso? – Arizona**

**-Humm… interesante, acabo de enterarme, porque? – C**

**-Ho por nada, simplemente estaba a punto de estrenarla cuando recordé que había una latina en el área de orto que me había prometido un almuerzo – A**

**-Yo no hice tal cosa, ahora imaginas cosas, lo que hacen los primeros días de trabajo a las mujeres hermosas – C **

**-Hermosa he? Bueno en mi loca mente tu aceptaste un almuerzo con migo – A **

**-Bien, Pero tengo 20 minutos – C **

**-Estoy hay en 1 – A**

**-No pierdes el tiempo verdad? – C **

**-Hola? Latina hermosa que cocina a la perfección, a que idiota se le puede escapar? ;) – A **

**-Se te va el tiempo :P – C**

Sonriendo con lo fácil que era bromear con esta mujer apresure mi paso a la cafetería, la vi sentada entre Marck y una silla vacía, con ellos estaban Lexie, Meredith, Cristina, y Owen.

Tomando una ensalada, no tenia mucha hambre, me acerque a la mesa, de inmediato Callie levanto la vista y me sonrío

-Siéntate Blondie, estábamos hablando de la cirugía de Bailey de esta tarde

-Ho, ella entrara por encima del ombligo

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Dhu, ella esta en el caso Sloan

-Ciertamente Cristina

-Por cierto ¿Cuándo fue la ultima ves que viste a Callie anoche?

-Cristina!

Marck y Callie gritaron a la ves, haciendo saltar a la mujer

-¿Qué? Es raro, te fuiste, a la noche no volviste, y esta mañana estas aquí con ropa distinta a la de anoche. Andas casa por casa Torres?

-Cristina!

Esta ves fueron Meredith y Marck quienes gritaron

-¿Qué hace 3 meses que esta… ya saben sin lo que Sloan hace todos los días-

-Hey!

-Así que creí que se había ido con alguna extraña del bar

-No Cristina, no me fui con ninguna extraña del bar, me fui con Arizona

Yo que estaba bebiendo de mi café, me ahogue al oír mi nombre, Marck parecía indiferente, los demás nos miraron con la boca abierta

-Me refiero, a que la acompañe hasta su casa, pero por culpa de la tormenta tuve que quedarme

-Ho

Nadie sabia que decir, yo no esperaba que lo largara así como si nada, no es que nos hubiésemos acostado juntas, solo dormimos, ella en mi sillón, yo en mi cama, pero apenas nos conocíamos.

-Lexie, debemos irnos, tenemos una cirugía.

-Si, claro Mer, adiós chicos

-Yo también debo irme, estoy a cargo de emergencias

-Owen espera! Iré con tigo necesito algún caso bueno

-Muchachas, nos vemos luego en Joe verdad?

-Si, adiós Marck

-Tranquila Torres te dejare a Blondie para ti sola

Después de un golpe de parte de Callie Marck se levanto y por fin nos dejo solas

-Hey

-Hola, lamento eso

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo de lanzar así como así que anoche me quede con tigo

-Ho, eso esta bien para mi

-De verdad?

-De verdad Calliope

-Okey, y… que tal tu segundo día aquí?

-Bueno, supongo que bien, he tenido una cirugía exitosa, y tengo una en la próxima hora, conocí casi todo el hospital y ya 3 enfermeras me han dado sus números

Ante la mención de esto ultimo, sentí como Calliope se movía incomoda en el lugar y miraba hacia otro lado

-¿Qué?

-Nada

-Calliope ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Nada, debería irme, tengo una cirugía en 10 minutos

-Calliope espera…

-¿Qué?

-Conseguí 4 número hoy

-Me alegro por ti

Su vos amarga confirmo mis sospechas

-Calliope, los 3 primeros números eran de enfermeras, el 4to era de una cirujana de orto muy hermosa que acepto almorzar con migo. Por cierto, el 4to fe el único número que marque hoy

Esa afirmación hizo crecer una sonrisa en el rostro y antes de irse me dijo

-Esta noche iras a Joe de nuevo?

-Si tu vas, yo iré

-Nos vemos a las 8 entonces

-A las 8 será


	2. Chapter 2

**ARIZONA POV**

El día se paso mas rápido de lo que esperaba, antes de que me diera cuenta ya eran las 7, así que decidí irme a bañar y luego ir a Joe. A las 8 y 10 yo ya estaba en Joe buscando con la mirada a mis compañeros, cuando una rubia, flaca, de ojos verdes se me acerco desde la barra

-Hey!, hoy te vi por el hospital, trabajas allí no?

-Emm… si, me llamo Arizona Robbins jefa del área de pediatría

-Ho, genial, me llamo Teddy Altman y comencé a trabajar hoy en el hospital como jefa del área de Cardio

-Ho, oí que estaban buscando gente para el puesto, felicidades

-Gracias, lamento haberte interrumpido pero soy nueva incluso en la ciudad, fue bueno conocer a alguien con quien pasare seguro un tiempo

-Ho, me juntare con unos compañeros del hospital en aquella mesa de allí, vienes?

-Yo, no quisiera molestar…

-Tonterías, de esta manera conocerás mas gente con la que trabajaremos

-Okey, gracias Dra. Robbins

-Ho, no, dime Arizona, eres mi amiga ahora, te encantara ser mi amiga

-Eso espero…

#

**Callie POV**

8 y 10 y todavía no la veo entrar, es estúpido, se retraso 10 minutos, puede haber tenido una emergencia de ultima hora… espero que no, de verdad quiero verla.

Barrí la barra con la mirada y me encontré con dos rubias hablando de pie cerca de ella. Una era sin duda Arizona, la otra no la reconozco ya que me esta dando la espalda, pero desde ya hay algo que no me agrada, _Tal ves era el hecho de que estaba hablándole tan de cerca a Arizona._

Las vi acercarse juntas a la mesa, ¿_Acaso la otra rubia era la cita de Arizona?_

-Hola chicos!

-Hey Blondie, ¿Quién es tu amiga?

-Ella es Teddy Altman, comenzó hoy a trabajar en el hospital, recién la conozco

-Mucho gusto a- ¿Owen?

Todas las miradas se posaron en el novio de Cristina

-Teddy! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Dios, me llamaron hace un par de días para ofrecerme el puesto aquí

-¿Quién es?

Cristina se comía a la rubia con la mirada, y de nada ayudaba que yo misma lo hacia sin darme cuenta

-Ho, lo siento, Teddy y yo coincidimos en el ejercito hace ¿2 o 3 años?

-Fueron 4 pero, Wow no cambiaste mucho

-¿Gracias?

-Lo siento. Bueno Arizona me dijo que ustedes eran compañeros, me alegro de volver a trabajar con tigo

-Lo mismo digo, eres una gran medico Teddy, ho déjame presentarlos, ella es Cristina, mi novia….

Cristina solo la siguió comiendo con la mirada sin molestarse en asentir o estrechar la mano de la rubia

-….. Ella es Meredith, su hermana Lexie, el de al lado es Marck, le sigue Derek y ella es Callie, supongo que ya conoces a Arizona…

-Si, tuve el placer hace unos minutos

De repente me sentí muy tonta, apenas conocía a Arizona hace 2 dias, no somos nada, que yo quería no voy a negarlo, pero aun no somos nada asi que no veo el punto de sentir celos por esta mujer que cada ves me daba mas cuenta que era recta.

-Torres, me escuchas?

-Que? Que quieres Marck?

-Mira detrás de ti

Me di la vuelta un poco molesta con Marck, sabia que solo me daba la vuelta para señalar a algunas mujeres que pasaban por hay, aunque el no pudiera acostarse con ellas nada le impedía mirar, y un Marck mirón es muy molesto. Al darme la vuelta me encontré con la mirada de una mujer de cabello rojo, ojos verdes, llevaba un vestido que comenzaba por debajo de sus hombros y terminaba un poco antes de llegar a las rodillas, sin duda era una mujer hermosa, y es cualquier otra noche me hubiese encantado coquetear un rato, pero…. Esta noche, solo me concentraría en la rubia sentada a mi lado.

-Que hay con ella Marck?

-Te esta comiendo con la mirada desde que llegamos aquí

-No estoy de humor Marck

-Wow, pelirroja sexy que se esta acercando y tu no estas de humor, quiero ver ese rechazo

-Que se esta hacer…

-Hey…

Me di vuelta despacio y me encontré con los ojos verdes de hace unos segundos atrás

-Hey

-Me preguntaba si te gustaría tomar algo, o bailar, lo que prefieras

Gire la cabeza un poco hacia mi derecha y me encontré con la mirada de Arizona, parecía distante, disgustada, tal ves un poco celosa _¿Celosa de que Torres? No sabes ni siquiera si le gustas _¿Hora de averiguarlo no?

-Hu, si seguro, ¿Que tal si bailamos?

-Perfecto

Hoy la pequeña risa de Marck y sonreí para mi misma sabiendo que el sabia porque lo hacia… Arizona, por favor, reclámame…

**ARIZONA POV**

-Me preguntaba si te gustaría tomar algo, o bailar, lo que prefieras

No se porque me sentí tan molesta, pero cando la pelirroja se acercó a Callie solo quería agarrar unos cuantos ladrillos y patear su culo lejos de ella.

-Hu, si seguro, ¿Que tal si bailamos?

-Perfecto

Ella acepto, Callie la acepto… Bueno, no tenia porque rechazarla, la pelirroja era sexy, pero, yo esperaba que tal ves Callie, ho que tonto de mi parte…

-Hey Blondie, ¿Me escuchas? Dios ahora todo el mundo se pierde en el vacío cuando le hablo?

-¿Qué pasa Marck?

-Te decía que si querías otra cerveza

-Ho, no gracias, esta noche necesito mi sobriedad

-Ho, bueno, mañana no trabajas creí que querías…

-No puedo bailar borracha Marck, aria el ridículo

-Haaa, ¿Quieres bailar?

-No contigo, con ella

Señale una morocha de ojos marrones, algo parecida a Callie, sentada en la barra detrás de nosotros y de inmediato me fije en la cara de decepción en Marck

-La quieres para ti Sloan? Creí que salías con la pequeña Grey

-Lo hago, es solo… creí que Callie tendría razón

-Sobre que?

-Pues, Cal solo fue a bailar con la pelirroja sexy para ver si tú… olvídalo

-No Marck, ahora me dirás, para ver si yo que?

-Bueno, si tu te ponías celosa y la ibas a buscar

-Ho…

Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba oír, me levante de la mesa y fui a buscar a la morocha de ojos marrones, solo espero que no me rechace…

**CALLIE POV**

No me malinterpreten la pelirroja es caliente y sabia moverse pero yo prefería que en su lugar hubiese cierta rubia de ojos azules… Que por casualidad vi que se levantaba de la mesa y se acercaba a una morocha sentada en la barra, y de inmediato mi corazón callo, yo esperaba que ella me pediría bailar a mi, no a una morocha perecida a mi, pero…

Arizona y la morocha se acercaron a la pista de baile, lo admito, Arizona sabe moverse, muy bien, pero yo estaba muy ocupada sintiendo los celos creciendo en mi al ver lo cerca que se encontraba la morocha desconocida de Arizona.

-Hey, ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Q-Que? Ho, no, no es nada

-Okey

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que me diera cuenta de que la pelirroja , que se llama Dana ahora recuerdo, se me fue acercando cada ves mas y su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mio, pero no me sentía bien, me sentía triste y con miedo, ¿Por qué? No se, pero si sabia que tenia que ver con que yo quería a otra persona en el lugar de Dana

-Disculpa, ¿te molesta si te la quito?

Esa vos la conocería en cualquier lado, sonriendo y con el alivio grabado en mi rostro separe mi rostro de el de Dana y mire hacia mi izquierda para encontrarme con los ojos mas azules y hermosos que yo allá visto nunca

-Lo siento, pero estamos ocupadas

-Ho, por la cara que acaba de poner, creo que ella esta contenta de que yo allá interrumpido

-Oye…

-Lo siento Dana, tal ves la próxima…

-Ho, okey… Nos vemos entonces Calliope

Yo estaba a punto de corregirla cuando Arizona muy molesta se me adelanto

-Es Callie, llámala Callie, solo yo la llamo Calliope

-Mmm, yo creo que me gusta mas Calliope

-Escucha, si vuelves a llamarla así, vas a arrepentirte

Su vos y su rostro dejaron en claro que hablaba en serio, Dana se dio al vuelta sin protestar y se fue rápidamente hacia la barra. _Mujer sabía_

-Bailas Calliope?

-Acabas de mandar a mi pareja de baile lejos, así que lo menos que puedes hacer es ofrecerme eso.

-Muy orgullosa para callar y agradecer verdad?

-Mmm…. Agradecer porque?

-Ella estaba por besarte, yo te salve

-Y que pasa si yo quería que me besara

-Dime, tu querías? Porque si quieres voy a agachar la cabeza y pedirle disculpas y dejar que vuelvan a donde estaban, así que… ¿Tu querías que ELLA te besara?

La mire a los ojos por unos segundos, su cara reflejaba un poco de preocupación y miedo

-No, Arizona, yo no quería que ELLA me besara

-Okey… así que, de nada

Me reí de su poco sutil intento de que yo le agradeciera, pero ella tenia razón, yo era muy orgullosa para agradecer.

-Así que, que tal ese baile ahora

-Perfecto

Pasamos unos minutos bailando, robando miradas y unas cuantas caricias, si antes había alguna duda, ahora estaba bien lejos, esta mujer me vuelve loca, y se siente como si fuese mutuo, no puedo esperar a nuestra cita del sábado… _Cita…_


	3. Chapter 3

**CALLIE POV**

7 y 45 solo me quedan 15 minutos para cambiarme y aun estoy dando vueltas sin saber que ponerme. Tengo la cena lista, la mesa lista, el departamento limpio, la bebida lista, solo falto yo, estoy mas que nerviosa, no se que se supone que debo decirle, que preguntarle, que no preguntarle, que contarle, aunque yo se que terminare contándole todo lo que ella quería oír.

-¿Qué pasa Torres?

-¡Marck! Te pedí que no entraras así sin golpear! Además me estoy cambiando

-Bueno no vas bien con eso, sabes que tienes 15 minutos verdad?

-Gracias por la ayuda Marck pero serviría mejor si me dijeras que ponerme

-Que tal… esto, y…. esto servirá. Toma, ponte eso rápido.

Marck me entrego un par de jeans negros ajustados y mi remera roja con cuello en v, sorprendentemente él sabia lo que me convenía, lo que era bueno porque a veces necesitaba desesperadamente un consejo y él sabia darlos.

-Gracias Marck, ahora vete por favor!

-Okey, estas mujeres… te veo mañana Cal, trata de no tirar el departamento abajo junto con tu rubia.

-Marck!

-Solo recuerda, es la primera cita, no vallas rápido

-Lo se Marck, lo se.

Al abrirle la puerta para que salga me encontré con la cosa mas linda que vi en mi vida, Arizona estaba de pie frente a mi puerta vestida con un par de jeans azules, una remera azul y una chaqueta negra y en su mano una rosa blanca

-Se que las rosas son un cliché, pero vi esta en una florería en mi camino hacia aquí y me recordó a ti

-Hooo gracias Blondie

-Marck! Ya te ibas no?

-Si, supongo, suerte Cal!

-Lo siento, a veces es un tonto realmente. Gracias por la rosa por cierto

-Ho, de nada, emm… puedo pasar?

-Ho Claro! Pasa

-Lindo lugar, un poco sombrío para mi gusto

-Sombrío ¿eh?

-Lo siento, no quise…

-No te preocupes, bueno no le hago mucho caso ya que no paso mucho tiempo aquí, además vivir con Cristina Yang no implica rosa, arcoíris o unicornios, ¿Tienes hambre?

-Mucha

-Genial, porque la cena esta lista, espero que te guste el pollo

-Pollo es perfecto

Mis nervios eran enormes, Arizona esta hermosa, _Como siempre, _serví la cena esperando que le gustara, nunca oí a nadie quejarse de mi comida, menos de mi pollo al horno con salsa de puerro. Gracias a mis nervios mi estomago se cerro, por lo que no comí demasiado así que pase la mayor parte de la cena hablando, hablamos durante horas, ella volvió a contar algunas cosas de su hermano, hablamos de Tania y ella, hablamos de mi y de Érica, hablamos de nuestros amigos, del hospital, y un poco de nuestro pasado.

-Sabias que estuve casada con un hombre?

-Bueno… en el hospital los "secretos" van y vienen Calliope

-Eso no te molesta?

-No me molesta, pero tampoco me fascina

-Entiendo…

-Fue Marck? Porque las enfermeras que me contaron no sabían quien era, solo quiero saber si fue Marck, porque si lo fue, bueno, no lo sé, yo…

-Arizona, No fue Marck! – Yo me río de su delirio – Tranquilízate quieres? Es George O'mallie

-De verdad?, Él? De todos los hombres que pudiste elegir Calliope, él?

-Ey!, sin comentarios de eso

-Okey, solo… tu… tu te mereces mucho, mucho más

-Por que te molesto tanto cuando pensaste que era Marck?

-Por nada en especial

-Arizona…

-Olvídalo, por favor

-Okey…Te ves cansada. – La veo cerrar los ojos y bostezar.

-Estoy bien Calliope, me encanta estar contigo

-Y a mi contigo pero debes descansar, que tal si vemos una película en el sofá?

-Perfecto, tu elije, yo pasare al baño

-Bien, tienes que ir por mi habitación

-No hay problema, no tardo

Decidí por poner una comedia musical, imaginándome que le gustaría mas que otra cosa y no falle cuando vi sus hoyuelos en su rostro

-Me encanta Chicago Calliope, es mi musical favorito

-Me alegra, ven aquí

La invite a sentarse a mi lado en el sillón, pero la vi dudar al ver el espacio vacío a mi derecha sin saber si debía sentarse cerca o lejos, lamentablemente opto por sentarse lejos, pasamos la mitad de la película en un silencio cómodo robando miradas y compartiendo sonrisas, _pasaría toda mi vida viendo esa hermosa sonrisa, _Después de 15 minutos de un cómodo silencio una cansada Arizona se recostó en mi regazo y a los pocos minutos oí pequeños ronquidos asegurándome de que Arizona estaba muerta para el mundo.

Al terminar la película yo ya me estaba cansando así que decidí acostarme.

-Arizona, despierta

Nada

-Arizona… vamos a la cama

-Mmm… Calliope, tal ves deba irme

-No, estas muy cansada, duerme aquí

-¿Segura?

-No dejare que te vallas, es de noche, estas cansada, y si te pasa algo no se lo que aria…

Silencio. _DEMONIOS! ¿Por qué dije eso? _

-Calliope…

-Lo siento

-Esta bien, ve a dormir, te veré mañana, te prometo que me quedo

-No, ven conmigo Arizona, este sillón es una mierda, créeme, he dormido aquí, te sentirás horrible mañana.

-Que manera sutil de llevar a una mujer a la cama Dra. Torres

Me reí de su chiste cansado y pase un brazo alrededor de su cintura antes de levantarnos, Arizona estaba muy cansada, había hecho doble turno y no había dormido en mas de 25 horas, me sorprendió al no cancelarme, pero me alegro también.

-Gracias Calliope

-Lo que sea por ti

Estaba por dejarla caer en mi cama para ir a buscar un par de pijamas para las dos cuando me di cuenta de que ella no había soltado su agarre de mi y caí encima de ella

-Lo… Lo siento – Le dije sin saber bien porque

-¿Por qué?

-Y-Yo No lo se

Su rostro estaba muy cerca del mio, peligrosamente cerca

-Iré, iré a buscar algo para dormir

-Mhmm

-Arizona

-¿Qué?

-Me dejas ir?

-Ho, claro

Pero no me soltó

-Arizo…

Me di cuenta tarde de que Arizona había levantado su cabeza y había apoyado sus labios con los míos. El beso fue suave, sus labios sabían a fresa, y unos segundos después me di cuenta de que su lengua se arrastraba por mi labio pidiéndome permiso para entrar, y no dude en dárselo.

**ARIZONA POV**

Besar a Calliope, estaba en mi lista de cosas que hacer esta noche, no así sin embargo, no de esta manera, todo lo que yo pensaba o creía, todo lo que yo pensé que iba a suceder o como creí que me sentiría era mentira.

Creí que iba a ser como cualquier otro beso, de cualquier otra mujer, como cualquier otra cita.

Pero este beso, que empezó suave y siguió con mi lengua consiguiendo permiso, fue diferente, fue distinto, _fue mejor. _

Sus manos recorrían el costado de mi cuerpo y las mías estaban enterradas en su cabello

-Mmm Calliope

-Mhmm?

-P-Para

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que, si no paramos ahora, no creo que pueda seguir conteniéndome

-Ho, yo…

-Quiero ir despacio contigo Calliope, así que seria bueno que nos cambiáramos y nos acostemos a dormir

-Si, supongo que tienes razón. Dios me encanta besarte

-Hazlo entonces

Volvimos a conectar, esta ves es ella la que paro el beso

-Te daré algo para cambiarte

-Okey…

Espere pacientemente mientras que Calliope rebuscaba entre sus cosas algo para que yo duerma.

-Calliope, puedo dormir vestida, o en ropa interior, pero quiero dormir

-Solo un segundo Arizona, ya casi lo encuentro… Aquí, toma esto, es de mi hermana es mas chica que yo, te será cómodo.

-Gracias pero no quiero eso

-Arizona, no debes dormir vestida cuando tienes un pijama aquí

-Quiero algo tuyo para dormir Calliope

Silencio. _Condenado silencio._

-Bien, te daré algo mio…

-Gracias

Después de cambiarnos tardamos un poco en acomodarnos en la cama, yo estaba peligrosamente cerca del borde izquierdo y ella se quedaba mirando el techo del lado derecho

-Arizona…

-Mmm?

-Puedo abrazarte?

SI! Claro que si, bésame de nuevo si lo deseas. _No vuelvas a preguntar algo tan obvio, yo soy tuya ahora._

-Me gustaría eso.

Luego de un momento de vacilación, sentí un fuerte brazo envolverse en mi estomago, era cómodo, cálido, se sentía bien estar hay abajo, entre sus brazos. Seria tan bueno despertar así siempre…

-Gracias

-Gracias

Ambas dijimos al mismo tiempo, lo que me hizo darme vuelta para ver la gratitud y la alegría en sus ojos cansados

-Porque Calliope?

-Por darme una oportunidad de volver a ser feliz, por reparar lo que estaba roto dentro de mi, por salvarme de seguir por mi vida sola y triste, porque ahora se que tu eres la única que quiero en esta posición, en este lugar, junto a mi, por siempre.

No pude evitarlo, me lance a sus labios cerrando la distancia con fuerza, pero lo que comenzó como un beso fuerte se convirtió en algo suave y lleno de sutileza.

-Porque Arizona?

-Por darme la oportunidad de volver a enamorarme, por estar con migo a pesar de como soy, por hacerme ver que no todo el mundo es una mierda y en algún momento te traicionará, porque yo confío en ti y no tengo miedo a decirte que me estoy enamorando de ti Calliope.

El cansancio en ambas era evidente, no tardamos mucho en cerrar los ojos y dormirnos, y lo ultimo que oí, hizo que mi corazón estallara

-Te quiero Arizona…


	4. Chapter 4

**CALLIE POV**

No recuerdo cuando fui tan feliz como en el último mes, ese fue el tiempo que Arizona y yo estábamos viéndonos, habíamos dormido juntas, pero nunca tenido sexo, eso era algo para lo que, si bien ninguna podía esperar, sabíamos que teníamos que hacerlo, porque ir apresuradamente podría llevar esta relación a un lugar donde no queríamos.

Nuestra relación era un secreto y por ende, todo el hospital sabía, hasta la misma Tania quien desde nuestro pequeño encuentro en el bar, no ha tratado de acercarse a mi o a Arizona, _Mejor para nosotras. _

**-Hey, adivina que, no he podido dejar de pensar en una mujer muy linda en todo el día – A **

**-Hola! Mmm… la conozco? Debería advertirle un par de cosas sobre ti –C **

**-Cosas como que Calliope? –A **

**-Como que eres una loca de las donas, y que te gustan las películas de Disney, en especial las clásicas, ha y que podrías una noche colarte por la puerta de su apartamento y pintarlo de color arcoíris, y ya sabes, cosas como esas –C **

**-Hum! Se que a ella no le importara, te lo advierto Torres, yo la vi primero! –A **

**-No es cierto Robbins, la conozco desde hace años, mas que tu… -C **

**-Ha si? Espera, hablamos de la misma no? Colorada, alta, de plástica?–A **

**-Arizona! :( -C **

**-Jajaja, es broma hermosa, te extraño, que haces? –A **

**-Tengo libre hasta las 5, quieres café? -C **

**-Me encantaría, te veo en el carrito en 5 –A **

-Torres! ¿Me estas escuchando?

-¿Q-que? Ho lo siento Marck, que decías?

-Que si esta bien que invite a Lexie como mi pareja para la boda de Derek y Meredith?

-Seria muy lindo verlos juntos… hacen una linda pareja

-Que tal si me dices algo que me diría mi mejor amiga?

-Lo siento, estoy algo distraída

-Me di cuenta, Blondie?

-Deja de llamarla así!

-Como sea, irán juntas no?

-No lo se, no le pregunte aún

-Por dios Torres están saliendo, deben ir juntas.

-Marck, aun no hablamos de eso

-Ya paso un mes desde que…

-Debo irme, adiós Marck!

-Torres!

No me quede para escuchar lo que iba a decir, es cierto sin embargo, hacia un mes que Arizona y yo nos estábamos viendo, pero ninguna menciono algo de una relación, de ser… novias, pareja, pero yo no daría ese primer paso, _no otra ves._

-A donde te fuiste?

-¿Qué? Ho lo siento, estoy aquí, todo bien?

-Algo, perdí a un paciente hoy

-Lo siento, quieres ir a Joe esta noche? Irán los chicos

-No, prefiero ir a casa y ver una película, ¿vienes?

-Suena bien. Emm Arizona?

-Si Calliope?

-Tú y yo… ¿Quieres ir a la boda de Shepherd con migo?

-Por supuesto Calliope, creí que estaba claro, tú no llevaras a nadie más

-¿Por qué no? Puedo conseguir que me acompañe quien yo quiera

-Pero tú no quieres…

-Pero yo no quiero…

-Genial, entonces… En tu casa o la mía?

-En la tuya, así nos podemos acostar en la cama, si elijes la película que creo que vas a elegir, me dormiré antes de los créditos iniciales

-Ho, Calliope, Orgullo y Prejuicio no es aburrida

-No dije que lo fuera nena, solo dije que me duerme, así que, me pasare a las 8 y llevare algo de helado

-Yay! Yo te esperare con la cena, salgo más temprano, te veo luego

Después de un beso de despedida me fui para mi cirugía de las 5 esperando que no se me presenten dificultades, porque tenia muchas ganas de estar con Arizona en estos momentos

**ARIZONA POV**

Esperar hasta las 8 para volver a ver a Calliope era una tortura, asía ya un mes que estábamos juntas y era ridículo cuanto la extrañaba cuando no estaba con migo. Me acerque a la cafetería para reunirme con Teddy, _Quien desde que la vi en el bar de Joe ha sido mi mejor amiga._

-Hey Teddy ¿Qué haces?

-Debo presentar mi investigación a la junta, si la aprueban donaran veinte mil dólares a Cardio

-Genial! Espero que te vaya bien

-Yo también, estoy un poco nerviosa, Hey! El viernes que viene es tu cumpleaños n…

-Shhhh Teddy!

-¿Qué?

-No quiero que se enteren

-Pero es tu cumpleaños Arizona, que hay de malo? Entre más gente mejor es la fiesta

-Sin fiesta, yo… yo no festejo mi cumpleaños,

-Porque no?

-Porque, simplemente, no…

Nunca hable de eso con nadie, ni siquiera con Calliope, a ella solo le mencione que perdí a mi hermano hace 2 años, pero lo que no sabe que fue en mi cumpleaños, que a la vez era también el suyo.

-Ho, bien, ¿Iras con Callie a la boda?

-Si, yo… ho, tú con quien iras?

-No lo sé, no sé si podré ir, tengo una cirugía a corazón abierto, y me visitara una cirujano de California

-Hoo maravilloso Teddy, te felicito, esas cirugías son algo raras

-Lo se, lo siento se me hace tarde, te veo esta noche en Joe?

-Lo siento, pero esta noche tengo a Callie en mi departamento

-Mmm… Buena suerte con eso Arizona

-Adiós Teddy!

Yo nunca cocino, pero cuando lo hago siempre hay algo que me sale mal, por ejemplo, ahora, estoy cocinando para cuando llegue Calliope, pero en el proceso, ya rompí un plato, queme algunas papas y derrame un poco de aceite por el suelo, Dios como lo hace Calliope?

Sentí un golpe en mi perta y maldije para mi misma, Calliope no debía estar hasta las 8 y eran las 7 y 30, tal vez salió mas temprano.

-Un minuto!

Me acerque a la puerta y al abrirla desee ver quien era antes de hacerlo

-Tania…

No tuve tiempo de quejarme, Tania entro en mi departamento y arrojo s bolso en el suelo

-Dime que no es cierto

-¿Qué diablos… Sal de mi departamento Tania!

-Dime que no sales con la Dra. Torres hace un mes

-Eso a ti no te importa, ese es mi asunto

-Entonces es cierto

-Tania debes irte, ahora!

-No, Arizona, lo siento, me equivoque, tome la peor decisión hace unos meses pero de verdad vas a olvidar lo que pasamos juntas?

-Tania! Tú olvidaste lo que pasamos juntas el día en que te acostaste con Joanne y te viniste a Seattle

-Lo siento! Pero te extraño, te quiero de vuelta Arizona

-Olvídame, porque yo ya lo hice hace meses

-No entiendes Arizona, ella no sabe lo que quiere, ella apenas ha estado con una mujer en su vida, ella ira corriendo a los brazos de otro hombre cuando tenga la oportunidad.

-Calliope no es como tú, por favor vete, déjame en paz, no vuelvas por aquí!

-Arizona, ¿Por qué no puedes admitir que me extrañas?, tu y yo, íbamos a casarnos Arizona

-Sí, y ese iba a ser el peor error de mi vida

-Ella te lastimara, ella no sabe lo que quiere, es como una recién nacida, además de una puta claro

-No hables así de ella!, vete de aquí o llamare a la seguridad del edificio y hare que te echen y que no te dejen volver a entrar

El odio y el recelo eran claros en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban de odio, esta mujer no pararía hasta hacer algo estúpido ¿Verdad? Y así fue, se abalanzo sabré mi sin darme tiempo a saber lo que pasaba y puso sus labios sobre los míos, y aunque me resistí ella era más fuerte que yo

-¿Qué demonios…

La vos sonó muy fuerte en mi cabeza, pero sabía que solo era un pequeño susurro inmediatamente volví a tratar de quitármela de encima y cuando por fin se separó mi mirada se dirigió a mi puerta donde Callie estaba parada con cara de tristeza y dolor en su rostro

-Lo siento, no sabía que esperabas a alguien Zona

-Calliope, por favor, no es lo que crees, ella me beso, yo no quise…

-Entiendo perfectamente lo que pasa Arizona

Sin darme tiempo a contestar dio media vuelta y salió de mi departamento. _¿Qué pasa con esta gente y su falta de tiempo a contestar? _Salí corriendo tras Callie, no iba a perderla

-Calliope no!, yo no quise hacerlo, te lo juro, por favor, escúchame!

-Déjame en paz Arizona

-No! Porque yo no hice trampa, tu eres mi novia y yo no te aria trampa nunca Calliope

-Tu… Yo, ¿Lo soy?

-¿Mi novia? Por supuesto, quiero decir, yo creí que sí, si tú quieres claro

-Yo quería, pero Arizona, si no puedes olvidarte de ella…

-Calliope yo ya te dije que fue ella quien me beso

-¿Por qué estaba con tigo en primer lugar, en tu departamento, a solas?

-Estaba esperándote y cuando oí que golpeaban a la puerta, creí que eras tú, que habías salido más temprano y abrí sin ver, intente que se fuera pero no se iba, y luego discutimos y me beso y apareciste tú, Calliope, yo no la quiero a ella yo te quiero a ti…

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, Calliope, de verdad

-Yo también te quiero Arizona… Y soy una mujer paciente pero si esa perra te vuelve a tocar…

-Lo se Calliope, pero prométeme algo

-¿Qué?

-La próxima vez, escúchame, no hullas, créeme

-Lo siento

-Está bien, no te preocupes, ahora…

-Zona, ¿Podemos hablar?

_Demonios, Olvide que no se había ido._

-No, vete Tania, por favor

-Ho vamos Zona yo…

-¿No la oíste? Sal de aquí, antes de que te saque yo misma

-Crees que puedes ganarme cariño? No creas que no soy fuerte solo porque no lo parezco

-Sé que eres fuerte, pero también sé que soy más fuerte que tú, así que o te vas, o te saco yo misma

La tención era muy intensa, el odio con el que se miran estas dos mujeres me da miedo, _Dios soy la hija de un marino y no puedo lidiar con esto?_

-Tania, vete, deja de hacerte esto, solo vete,

-Yo…

-Cometiste un error, ya me lo has dicho, ¿Quieres que te perdone?, bien, te perdono, pero eso no significa que vuelva con tigo o que me duela menos lo que me hiciste, vete Tania, porque aquí no tienes nada que hacer

Sin decir una palabra Tania pasó por nuestro lado y bajo las escaleras corriendo

-Lamento lo que paso Calliope, de verdad lo siento

-Está bien, confió en lo que dijiste, después de todo eres mi novia, debo confiar en ti ¿No?

-Me encanta como suena. Novia, tengo novia Calliope!

-Ho, entonces debería irme antes de que llegue

-Mmm, Bésame

-Lo que quieras nena. Bien, Antes de que te vea besándote con otra ¿En que estábamos?

-Callie!

-Solo bromeaba Arizona!

-¿Quieres pasar Calliope? La cena esta lista

-Me encantaría ver el desastre que hiciste

-No hice nada malo, excepto romper un palto, quemar algunas papas y derramar unas gotas de aceite

-Dios

-¿Cómo lo haces Calliope?

-Qué suerte tienes de que te quiero nena, vamos adentro

-Mmm, Okey

Al fin se lo que somos, bueno, _Yo creía, _que éramos novias quiero decir yo no estaba viendo a nadie más y creo que ella tampoco, aunque sería raro ya que pasamos la mayor parte de nuestro día juntas o trabajando. Se sentía tan bien llamarla mi novia, solo mía, dios que mujer….

**CALLIE POV**

Cuando las vi besándose me sentí muy mal, de verdad creía que yo y Arizona íbamos por buen camino y jamás creí que volvería a ella, por lo que me alegre mucho cuando Arizona me conto lo que en verdad pasó. Estoy cayendo tan mal en el amor por ella y creí que era la única pero ella me dijo que me quería y que le gustaría ser mi novia, se sentía tan bien decirlo, que ella era MIA y que tenía derecho a querer romperle algunos huesos a Tania, ahora que Arizona es definitivamente mía tengo planeado mantenerla por un largo tiempo.

Esta noche fue perfecta, Arizona era cada vez mejor con la comida, nos sentamos en el sofá con dos copas de vino y hablamos toda la noche, era lindo hablar, conocernos, saber de ella, cosas que muy poca gente o incluso nadie más sabia, ninguna quería empujar cada tanto parecíamos dos adolescentes vírgenes y calientes pero ninguna lo llevaba más allá, yo por temor y Arizona por respeto, estoy lista, lo quiero, pero como borrar el temor de no ser lo que ella necesita, de no saber cómo llevarla al límite, de pensar que hubo otras mujeres que han estado siempre con mujeres y saben bien que hacer, he estado con Érica, pero definitivamente no era nada comparado con lo que será con Arizona.

**Nota: **Disculpen la tardanza muchos problemas en casa :S Gracias por ser pacientes y seguir mi historia :D estaba un poco nerviosa porque es mi primer fic pero me alegra que les guste

**Nota 2: **Por favor díganme si les gusta o no, si voy por buen camino, Me encantan sus opiniones y son muy importantes para mí, :)


	5. Chapter 5

**ARIZONA POV**

"A partir de este momento es oficial la renuncia de la Dra. Blund. Le deseamos suerte donde quiera que valla, su puesto como Jefa obstetra será ocupado por la Dra. Montgomery."

A las 8:30 del día siguiente de mi cita con Callie todo el hospital recibió el mensaje del jefe anunciando la renuncia de Tania. Algo que debo admitir me sorprendió pero de algún modo me alivio, que Tania se fuese significaba que ya no existía ese drama en mi vida además la noticia fue muy bien recibida por Calliope quien no solo se puso contenta porque Tania se iba, sino que también su mejor amiga volvía a Seattle para ocupar el puesto de Tania, siempre hablaba de Addison, sabia muchas cosas de ella, cosas que sé que no debo decir, nombrar, o reprochar y cosas con las que me puedo llegar a divertir si se dan la oportunidad de decir

-Arizona!

-Hey Tedds, te ves… Cansada

Mi ahora mejor amiga comenzó a tener citas a ciegas después de un… Acontecimiento… Con Owen y Cristina, ella prefirió evitar los problemas

-Anoche fue bueno

-Genial! Y como se llama

-Ni idea

-Teddy!

-¿Qué? No salgo para conocer a mi alma gemela Arizona, es solo para divertirme Un rato

-Mmm

-Ho deja eso,¿Café?

-Perfecto, iba hacia allí

-Genial, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Callie?

-Bueno, después de que Tania me beso…

-¿Qué? Arizona, no me digas que…

-No! Te dije que ella me beso, y Callie lo vio, y se enojó y se estaba por ir pero pude alcanzarla y decirle que yo no hice nada malo y que fue ella quien me beso y que yo nunca le haría trampa porque ella es mi novia y la quiero

-Okey, dijiste novia, ¿La llamaste tu novia?

-Sí, y ella estaba de acuerdo,

-Después de verte besar a Tania

-Presta atención Altman! Ella me beso, y yo pude explicarle bien a Callie lo que ocurrió entonces al otro día Tania se va

-Y tu drama resuelto

-Casi

-No tienes más ex por ahí verdad Arizona?

-No, bueno no aquí de todas formas, pero ese no es mi problema Tedds, mi problema es que me muero por decirle que la amo, así como mucho.

-Wow, espera ahí, tú… ¿La amas?

-Si Teddy, la amo

-Wow, eso… Eso es algo, quiero decir, ¿Estas segura?

-Teddy, ni cuando admití que me gustaban las mujeres estaba tan segura como lo estoy ahora, la amo

-Bueno, entonces encentra el lugar y el momento apropiado para decirle, pero recuerda todo lo que Callie vivió en su vida amorosa, no esperes que te lo diga de nuevo de inmediato

-Lo sé, y sé que si eso pasa, si se lo digo y ella no me lo dice, sé que es solo cuestión de esperar y por Calliope esperaré por siempre

-Aww, Demasiada cursilería por hoy, te veo esta noche

-Seguro. Adiós Tedds!

Aún con todo el drama de su matrimonio con Derek y su aventura con Mark, Addison es amiga de todos desde hace tiempo, así que esta noche Miranda, Mark, Callie, Teddy, Alex, Derek, Meredith, Cristina, Owen y yo, íbamos a celebrar su regreso a Seattle, _Una noche tranquila con amigos y sin drama me gustaría._

Si había suerte, esta noche Calliope y yo haríamos más que dormir, _ O comportarnos como adolecentes calientes, _Ya no soporto el no tocarla como quiero hacerlo, dios es tan hermosa, no creo poder pasar otra noche sin probarla.

-Emm, Dra. Robbins

-Mmm… ¿Mmm? Ho! Dra. Kepner ¿Qué necesitas?

-Tengo los resultados del paciente Martin

-Haa sí, sí, dámelos, los leeré y te veo en su habitación en 30 minutos

-De acuerdo, ho y tiene un paquete en su oficina

-¿Un paquete? ¿De quién?

-De su madre, dijo que te lo olvidaste cuando saliste corriendo de casa

-Yo… ¿Mi madre está aquí?

-No, eso decía el paquete

-Bien, Gracias Dra. Kepner

Mi madre, hacía semanas que no hablaba con ella,la última vez le había presentado a Callie, pero como siempre no fue suficiente y dijo que a la primera oportunidad que tenía ella vendría a conocerla en persona ¿Qué me habré olvidado? Un minuto… _Yo no Salí corriendo… ¿O sí?_

Me apresure a mi oficina, deje los resultados en el escritorio y agarre un sobre marrón que estaba sobre él. _Es muy finito, tal vez solo sean un par de fotos con la familia_

Efectivamente solo eran fotos, pero no cualquier fotos, eran fotos mías y de Tania, _¿Qué diablos?, Mi mamá sabe de Callie, le he hablado de ella antes, _Me di cuenta al leer el sobre que el paquete no era de mi madre sino de Tania y que tenía una carta dentro, _Por favor!_

Sin molestarme en leer la carta o ver todas las fotos, metí todo en el sobre y lo tiré a la basura, _No necesito más de este estúpido drama, Yo amo a Calliope y… Se siente tan bien admitirlo!_

Terminé de leer el resultado de Martín, un niño odioso que se disloco un hombro jugando al Rugby, _Es raro que yo diga odioso a uno de mis chicos, pero Martin se merecía llamarse odioso, No coopera, no se deja tratar, tocar, no toma los medicamentos, grita, insulta, molesta, y la madre sentada a su lado sin decir palabra, hablando como si su hijo fuese un angelito._

**-Hola hermosa! ¿Lista para el demonio?**

Lo único bueno de este paciente es que estaba trabajando con Callie y ella lo tomaba muy divertido y siempre encontraba una forma de llamar al niño, a veces con nombres de dibujos que son malos, o artantes o ambos o simplemente Demonio, Chuky, etc.

**-Hola bonita, no lo llames así, se buena!**

**-¿Por qué? Me gusta ser mala ;)**

Dios, ¿No entiendes mujer que así vas a matarme?!

**-Sí, claro que te gusta, oye, me llego un paquete de Tania, llena de fotos y con una carta**

3 Minutos, sin respuesta, a los 5 decido decirle q tire todo sin ver, pero un golpe en la puerta de mi oficina me hace levantar la mirada de mi teléfono, sin esperar a ser invitado, la persona detrás de la puerta entro y cerro detrás de ella, _Bien hecho Robbins!_

-¿Qué hiciste con las fotos?

-Las tire

-¿Leíste la carta?

-No

-¿Qué hiciste?

-La tire

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no las necesito, porque no necesito un último adiós con ella, porque no fue nada Calliope, comparado con vos, ella no es nada en mi vida, ni fue algo tan grande como para perderme en el recuerdo de esas fotos, yo quiero fotos nuevas Calliope, yo quiero nuevos recuerdos y los quiero con vos

-Arizona…

-¿Si?

-Te quiero mucho

-Te amo, Demasiado

_Ho Mierda, _

¿Yo dije eso? ¿En voz alta? Saldrá corriendo, mira su rostro, me apresure, solo hace un mes que salimos, _¿Ella quiere correr?_ Aún no hemos tenido sexo, creerá que estoy loca, _Ella quiere correr_

-Tu… Yo-…

-Lo siento Calliope, lo siento mucho, no quise decir eso, es muy pronto lo sé, pero me deje llevar, y… y yo sé que para ti es pronto, pero hace semanas que quiero decírtelo…

-Te amo

…-Y sé que no hemos tenido sexo, pero eso no importa, dios y ahora estoy delirando, lo siento de ver- ¿Qué?

-Te amo Arizona

-Tu… ¿De verdad?

-Sí, de verdad

-Ho, yo también te amo Calliope,

-Lo sé tonta, ahora dame un beso

Sin dudarlo dos veces rodee mi escritorio y lance mis brazos por su cuello chocando mis labios en los suyos y apretando mi cuerpo al de ella, _Ella me lo dijo, cuando yo creía que no me lo repetiría, ella me dijo que me ama… Y fue lo más hermoso que escuche jamás! _

**Anotación:**

**Corto, lo sé, pero es solo para actualizar y terminar con lo de Tania (Por ahora no volverá :P), estoy empezando el 6 solo tengan paciencia! Es que no soy muy buena con el sexo, si, el próximo capítulo pasa a ser M, ya es hora no? Jajaja Gracias por la paciencia, háganme saber si les gusta :D **


	6. Nota de Autor

EY GENTE! :D DE VERDAD LAMENTO QUE ESTO NO SEA UN CAPITULO, ESTUBE OCUPADA CON NO QUEDARME DE AÑO EN EL COLEGIO, PORQUE EM LLEVE MUCHAS MATERIAS, PERO PASE :D AHORA VOY A 6TO AÑO (MI ULTIMO AÑO) Y TENGO LA MITAD DEL CAPIUTULO ECHO, SE ME COMPLICO TAMBIEN YA QUE TENGO QUE HACER AL ECENA DE SEXO, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, PRONTO A **MAS TARDAR EL LUNES** YA TENGO COMPLETO EL CAPITULOOOO

MUCHAS GARCIAS POR LA PASCIENCIA Y POR SEGUIRME EN ESTA HISTORIA :D

MUCHA SUERTE A TODOOS


	7. Chapter 6 Part 1

**Nota: Primero que nada, Recuerden que soy nueva en esto del sexo xD **

**Segundo, me di cuenta que no llego a terminar el capítulo entero por falta de tiempo personal por lo que lo partí a la mitad :P**

**Apenas pueda subo la otra mitad, por favor no me odien, Y DIGANME SI LES GUSTA PORQUE LO AMS IMPORTANTE PARA MI ES SU OPINION :D **

**Arizona Pov**

-¿Lista?

-Casi, solo un minuto

-Calliope, has dicho eso hace como 20 minutos!

-Ya termine

8:30, Calliope y yo teníamos que reunirnos con los demás hace media hora, bueno, perdimos tiempo en celebrar esas malditas palabras que hace poco dijimos… _Te amo, jamás creí que al decirlo de verdad se sentiría así, por supuesto se lo había dicho a Tania antes, pero no era nada comparado con decírselo a Calliope, era algo más… Natural._

-Mmm, Wow

-¿Wow? Eso es todo lo que tienes para decirme Dra. Robbins?

-Yo, Tu, Wow

_Por supuesto, sin palabras _

-Jaja ven aquí nena

Envolví mis brazos en su cuello y me estire para besarla, al principio lento, pero ella pidió permiso para entrar a mi boca y yo no dude en dárselo,

-Mmm Calliope, mejor para, o llegaremos demasiado tarde!

-Tal vez quiera llegar tarde…

-No, no quieres, has estado esperando mucho para poder reunirte con Addison, es hora de ir,

-Pero yo quiero quedarme aquí con tigo, y por fin hacerte mía. –Calliope dice con un hermoso puchero en sus labios

-Mmm, Calliope!__Vamos, nos están esperando

-Bien! Pero te necesito esta noche Arizona, y recuerda que puedo cuidar de mi misma si tu no estas dispuesta a hacerlo

Mi boca está más seca que el mismo desierto de Sahara, con solo imaginar a Calliope el tocarse ella misma para poder liberarse es… _Pronto, Robbins, Pronto!_

Llegamos a Joe y de inmediatos distinguimos a nuestros amigos sentados cerca de los baños, Mark, Teddy, Bailey, Derek y Owen ya están aquí, nos sentamos y de inmediato Mark se paró de la mesa

-Cals, Blondie, ¿Algo de beber?

-Yo solo quiero una cerveza

-Igual yo, gracias Mark

Mark nos guiña el ojo y se aleja hacia la barra a conseguir nuestras cervezas

-Así que… Arizona! Tú eres la pediatra sexy y adorable con un gorro de matorral de mariposa que sale con mi Callie?

-Emm, Si, supongo, a menos que haya otra

Dije mirando a Calliope

-Ninguna…

-Aww bueno en ese caso hay muchas cosas de que hablar

-Adds….

-No te preocupes, no es como que valla a quitártela o a morderla para que salga corriendo, solo quiero darle mi charla de "La lastimas y me asegurare de que tus hermosas manos no vuelvan a operar" que nunca pude dar porque siempre saliste con hombre y ellos son trabajos de Mark

-Adds!

-Está bien nena, puedo con eso,

-¿Lo ves? Ella está bien con eso

-No, solo intenta ser amable, algo que tu deberías también

-Señoras!, Hey Blondie la colorada de la barra pregunta si puedo pasarle tu número y por las dudas me dio el de ella…

_Ho, ho… _

-Mark… no quiero su número gracias…

De reojo mire a Calliope quien tenía en su rostro una notable irritación y lanzaba una mirada de muerte a Mark y luego a la pelirroja de la barra,

-Bien, entiendo, entonces tampoco querrás la cerveza, la pago por ti,

-Mark! Sabes que estoy con Calliope, porque aceptaría cosas de otra mujer?

-vamos, es solo cer...

-VETE AL DIABLO MARK!

Wow, okey... todo el mundo vimos como Callie, después de gritarle a su mejor amigo, corrió hacia el baño

-mmm... ahora volvemos chicos

Gire para poder seguir a Callie y oí a Addison regañando a Mark, _Idiota, como si quisiera algo más de otra mujer que no sea Calliope,_

-Calliope? Cariño estas bien?

-Y-yo... Si, dame un minuto

-Calliope, nena, por qué corriste? Acaso no sabes que mientras este con tigo no habrá nadie que pueda ofrecerme algo? Tú me completas Calliope, y no soy tan estúpida como para dejar lo que tenemos por un poco de sexo con una desconocida, en especial una pelirroja que no sabe cómo conseguir el número de alguien

Mi último comentario le hizo escapar una leve risa pero se puso seria y se secó las lágrimas que creyó que no había visto

-ho cariño, que está mal?

-yo... no lo sé, yo supongo que mi estúpido pasado no me deja amarte en paz, George me engaño, Érica me dejo sin un adiós, empiezo a pensar que hay algo mal en mí, que no soy suficiente para los demás, y que pronto de darás cuenta que no tengo lo que quieres y te iras. Y yo no puedo perderte Arizona, porque tu recogiste cada uno de los pedazos de mi corazón y volviste a unirlos y si me dejas no tendré un corazón que arreglar, porque tú te lo abras llevado.

En este punto de su hermoso discurso sus lágrimas recorrían todo su rostro, quería abrazarla y decirle que yo no me iría a ningún lado, pero antes tenía que dejar algunas cosas bien en claro.

-No me compares,

Su confusión recorrió todo su rostro

-No me compares con George, porque yo jamás te engañaría, yo te amo más de lo que jamás ame a alguien, con tigo soy feliz y me basta, no puedo tener suficiente de ti porque siempre me sorprendes con algo que me enamora más.

No me compares con Érica, porque la única forma en que yo me iría de tu lado es que tú me quieras lejos, porque quiero que seas feliz, porque eso quiere uno de la persona que ama, que sea feliz.

Y jamás digas que tienes algo malo porque me encanta todo de ti, tus virtudes y defectos, que para ser sinceras son muy pocos comparados a los míos... pero el punto es Calliope, que te amo y no quiero que pienses que te podría engañar o dejar porque no eres la única que perdería su corazón, porque yo ya te entregue el mío **mi amor**

Su rostro era ilegible aun para mí que en el último mes había estado estudiándolo detalladamente,

-Gracias...

Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que ambas nos acercáramos a la otra y comenzáramos a besarnos con pasión

-por mucho que quiero esto Calliope, prefiero que sea en alguna de nuestras habitaciones y no en un sucio baño de un bar

- mmm tienes razón, porque no nos vamos a tu casa? Prefiero no tener que lidiar mañana con cristina y sus comentarios sobre todo el griterío

-Buena idea

Antes de que pudiésemos salir, la puerta del baño se abrió, rebelando a la pelirroja de la barra que me había enviado su número

-lo sentó, no sabía que había alguien

-no te preocupes ya nos íbamos

Tome la mano de Callie y tire de ella hacia la puerta

-llámame cuando termines si quieres Dra. Robbins,

Como diablos sabía mi nombre?

Sentí la mano de Callie apretar la mía y le devolví el apretón antes de girar hacia la desconocida

-Cómo diablos sabes mi nombre?

-ho, el hombre a quien le di mi numero me lo dijo, así que, cuando te deshagas de... tu noche, llámame

Antes de que pueda decir algo, antes siquiera de que ella terminara la frase, Calliope se adelantó quedando entre nosotras

-Escúchame y escúchame bien perra, yo no soy "una noche" y ella no va a llamarte, ni ahora ni nunca, porque ella ESTA CON MIGO ella es MI NOVIA, ELLA ES MIA!, así que te agradecería que no volvieras a intentar nada con ella, porque no está libre para "una noche"

Decir que lo que había en el rostro de la pelirroja era miedo, era quedarse corto, esta mujer, MI mujer, sabe cómo dejar las cosas en claro y sí que la hace ver caliente.

Antes de que Calliope pudiera volver a morder en la chica la agarre del brazo y nos saque por la puerta, donde nuestros "disimulados" amigos estaban detrás

-Yo!... Nosotros...

-Estábamos... Ustedes no...

-Solo queríamos ver si...

Todos hablaron a la vez y cristina corto el rollo

-Yo quería ver el drama lésbico

-CRISTINA!

Owen la corto, Callie y yo rodamos los ojos y comenzamos a despedirnos

-Creo que nos veremos mañana Adds, ahora que has vuelto a Seattle tenemos mucho para ponernos al día

- Ya lo creo

-Bien, un placer conocerla Dra. Montgomery

-Llámame Addison, o Adds, y el placer fue mío Arizona

-Bien, nos vemos todos mañana en el hospital, Adiós!

Logramos salir del bar sin que nadie nos detuviese y caminamos de la mano hacia mi departamento,

Llegamos a mi departamento y Calliope se sentó en el sofá y yo camine hacia la cocina donde tomé dos copas y las llene de vino, blanco para mí y tinto para Calliope

- Aquí tienes nena

-Gracias, ven aquí...

Deje mi copa en la mesa de café y

Me recosté en el sofá, con mi cabeza sobre sus piernas

-Te veías caliente cuando le ponías las cosas en claro a la pelirroja en el bar.

-A si? Bueno, espero no tener que hacerlo con nadie más, pero créeme que lo hare si es necesario, tu eres mía, y cada vez me siento más segura a tu lado

-Ya te lo dije, jamás te are daño bonita

-Mmm, Arizona?

-Si?

-Te amo

-Te amo también Calliope

Levante mi cabeza para cumplir con sus labios, el beso comenzó lento y dulce pero después de esta noche sabía que Calliope quería dejar en claro que yo soy suya y yo no tengo problema con eso.

Nos separamos por un momento para tomar aire y para que ella dejara su copa llena en la mesita de café

-Confió en ti Arizona

Eso me tomo por sorpresa, sabía que pronto tendríamos que hablar de eso y de todo lo que paso en el bar, pero no creí que quería hablar de eso Ahora...

-Te amo, y confió en ti, así que por favor, solo no me lastimes

Mi corazón se rompió y quise decirle que todo estaría bien pero sabía que mi vos se quebraría así que decidí mostrárselo

Me levante del sofá y le extendí una mano para que se levante y la guie para mi habitación

Nos sentamos en mi cama y tome una de sus manos entre las mías

-un mes Calliope, ya ha pasado un mes y cada día hay algo que me enamora más de ti, ayer iba caminando por el centro, pensando en mi regalo del mes, y mientras buscaba pase por muchas opciones y una de ellas me llevo a una oración muy curiosa.

Su rostro mostraba confusión, Calliope no tenía idea de a dónde iba con esta historia

-Estaba en una joyería, y alce la vista y vi bonito reloj que combina con las paredes de mi cocina

Calliope

-y...

- y pensé... "Ese reloj quedaría muy bonito en _nuestra_ casa"

Sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa y comprensión

-Arizona...

Me levante de mi cama y me acerque a la mesita de luz del lado donde suele dormir Calliope cuando se queda a dormir y saque una pequeña caja.

-Salí de la joyería y antes de volver a casa pase por una cerrajería cerca de aquí, sé que paso un mes, soy muy consciente de eso, y sé que es muy apresurado pero no te estoy diciendo que te vengas a vivir con migo, solo quiero darte esto, no solo para que entiendas que puedes confiar en mí, tanto como yo confió en ti, sino también para que sepas que estoy en aserio con nuestra relación y que algún día espero que allá algo más además de un cepillo de dientes y un par de remeras entre mis cosas, esto es para que sepas que estoy cómoda con tigo y que te amo, demasiado

Pasaron horas (o eso me pareció a mi) hasta que Calliope por fin extendió su mano y tomo la pequeña caja entre las mías

Abrió la caja y vio que dentro había una llave plateada idéntica a la mía, cerro la caja y la dejo a un lado antes de tomar mis manos entre las suyas y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro me dijo:

-Arizona, te amo también y me encantaría aceptar esta llave, gracias, por todo, por amarme, por todo.

Ella agarro mi cuello y me atrajo hacia ella chocando nuestros labios en un beso apasionado, me tomo por la cintura y se subió a horcajadas sobre mi

-Te amo Arizona

-Y yo a ti Calliope

CONTINUARA…


	8. Chapter 6 Part 2

**Hoooo Diooos! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y no, no deje de escribir por lo que pasó en Grey's Anatomy, sino porque… bueno, no voy a contarles mi vida solo les resumo que ahora vivo con mis abuelos porque a mis padres no les calló muy bien que yo saliera con mujeres…. Como sea, tengo hasta el capítulo 10 después subiré los demás la semana que viene, o el viernes, gracias por esperar y perdón por la tardanza…**

**Lo mas importante es si les gusta :) **

**Arizona Pov**

Inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante volviendo a besarme y presiono su pierna derecha entre las mías causando un aumento de placer entre mis piernas y no pude evitar el gemido que salió de mí.

**Calliope Pov**

El gemido que salió de Arizona fue lo más hermoso que había escuchado, me separe de sus labios para bajar hacia su cuello dejando una pequeña marca en el

-Tú me estas marcando

-Lo hago, tú eres mía. Algún problema?

-Ninguno…

-Eso pensé…

Segui besandola hasta llegar a su pecho, de inmediato mios dedos comenzaron a levantar su remera y ella se sento para que yo pudiera quitarsela dejando expuesto su pecho con solo un sujetador azul

-Dios Arizona, eres tan harmosa

No le di tiempo a responder como comenze a besarla de nuevo, quitando su sujetador mis labios viajaron por su cuello hasta su pezon izquierdo

-Calliope, te sientes tan bien nena

Me separe solo para arrojar mi propia camisa a un lado y luego volvi a besarla en los labios

**-Quiero hacerte el amor Arizona, amarte hasta no dar mas... **

Yo sabia que Arizona no me entendia, pero que por alguna razon sabia lo que queria decirle, porque ella lo sentia, tanto como yo, que esto no era sexo...

-Mmm, Calliope...

Me quite mi sujetador y casi de inmedito senti a Arizona cubrir mi pezon derecho con su boca

-demonios Arizona, se siente tan bien, te amo cariño

-te amo demaciado nena

**Arizona POV**

Callie se sentia tan... bien, tan normal, tan jodidamente perfecta. Nuestros cuerpos encajaban a la perfeccion, nuestros pechos apretados contra los de la otra al besarnos, comenze a deslisar mis dedos hasta el boton del pantalon de Callie y lentamente lo abri y nos di la vuelta para quedar encima de Callie

-Arizona...

Tan jodidamente sexy...

-Voy a hacerte sentir tan bien Calliope...

-mmm... besame

Y asi lo hice. Comense a quitar lentamente sus pantalones y en el transcurso sus bragas tambien, al mirar hacia su centro vi lo mojada que estaba

-dios, tu seras la muerte de mi Calliope, ya estas tan mojada, Acaso eso es todo para mi?

-si! Dios, si Arizona, yo estoy tan jodidamente mojada por ti...

-mmm, quiero probarte cariño, quiero hacerte el amor y que acabes en mi boca, eso esta bien para ti?

Callie POV

HO SANTO DIOS, si Arizona sigue hablando asi no encuentro razon alguna para no morir, ella es tan caliente y sexy y... ya dije caliente? Como no le respondi ella volvio a preguntar, pero esta ves rozando mi centro con sus dedos

-yo dije, esta bien para ti?

-mhmm... si!

-okey... eso esta mejor, mmm me muero por probarte Calliope

-q... quita... quitate los pantalones?

No se de donde diablos saque la vos, pero si sabia que estaba quebrada por el maldito ardor que tenia entre las piernas

-lo que sea por ti bebe

Lentamente, ho tan tortursamente, Arizona se quito el resto de su ropa dejando al descubierto su centro tan humedo...

-Dios, tu tambien estas mojada bonita

-tu me haces esto Calliope, solo tu, yo estoy mojada desde hace tiempo, esperando por ti…

-Mmmm, muévete con migo bebe

Arizona comenzó a moler contra mi propio centro y jamás sentí algo tan placentero

-Tócame Calliope, por favor, tócame

-¿Aquí?

Coloque mi mano entre medio de nuestros centros y comencé a acariciar sus labios

-Si, pero mas adentro nena, entra en mi, hazme venir

-Mmmm…. Me encantaría hacer eso Arizona… Pero no así…

Enrede nuestras piernas y nos di la vuelta, comencé a besar su cuello y luego fui a sus pechos, sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello empojando mi rostro mas hacia su pecho, comencé a penetrarla con un dedo causando que ella gimiera en vos alta, _Dios oírla gemir es lo mas excitable que he oído! _

-Callie! Mas…

Con mi próximo empuje agregue otro dedo y baje mis labios hacia su centro pasando mi lengua por su clítoris

-Ho! Dios, Calliope!

No tomo mucho tiempo para que Arizona llegara al orgasmo, cuando lo hizo yo quite mis dedos y los reemplace con mi lengua lamiendo todo lo que mi rubia me daba, Arizona comenzó a levantar sus caderas contra mi rostro y supe que podía hacerla venir de nuevo

-C-Callie…

Aumente el ritmo de mi lengua y agregue pequeños círculos suaves con mis dedos en su clítoris sensible

-Ho Mierda!

Arizona llegó a su segundo orgasmo en cuestión de segundos y cuando llegó yo subí besando tomo mi camino y al llegar a su boca dudé, _¿A ella le molestaría sentirse en mi boca?_

Parece que ella vio la duda en mi rostro porque tomo la parte trasera de mi cabeza y me atrajo a un beso donde su lengua recorrió cada rincón de mi boca

-Mmmm….

-Sabes tan bien nena….

-Ahora, déjame probarte a ti mi amor

-Arizona… no tienes que…

-Ho, Créeme, Tengo, quiero, deseo, llámalo como quieras pero lo hare, porque si no moriré antes de tiempo, tu no quieres que muera verdad Calliope?

-No

-Entonces déjame probarte, hacerme adicta a ti….

**Arizona Pov**

-Entonces déjame probarte, hacerme adicta a ti….

Mordí su lóbulo izquierdo luego de susurrarle al oído que la amaba, baje mis labios a su cuello y cree una pequeña marca allí, luego la empuje para atrás, así ella estaba debajo de mi, en algún momento las colchas se habían caído y las almohadas estaban en el suelo

Me senté sobre ella arrastrando mi mirada por su cuerpo, mis dientes se apoderaron de mi labio inferior, no podía controlar el ardor entre mis piernas, incluso si hace segundos esta mujer tan hermosa me hizo venir, _Dos veces, _ con solo mirarla asi, debajo de mi, desnuda, esperando que la toque… Mmmm…

-Tu seras la muerte de mi Calliope, lo único bueno de eso será que moriré feliz

-Por favor, no mueras sin antes hacerme venir

-Jajaja tranquila nena, te hare venir en mi boca como prometí hace rato

-Mmmm… bien, hazlo!

-Impaciente! ¿Debería?

-Arizona….

Su vos era apagada, casi como suplicando, bajé mis labios a su pezón derecho y sentí sus manos en mi cabello empujándome mas…

luego hice mi camino hacia el otro pezón y ganarme un gemido de la mujer debajo de mi

Una de mis manos en su muslo y la otra en su otro pecho, seguí con mi mano en su pecho y con la otra la abrí un poco mas mientras hacia mi camino hacia su centro

-Mmmm Arizona…

-Estas tan mojada Calliope…

Pase mi lengua por todo su coño y dios… siempre dije que las drogas eran malas, que hacían mal a la gente, pero la mía no era mala, era una buena droga, llamada Calliope, y no se compartía

Tarareé ante su sabor en su centro lo que la hizo estremecer, besé su punto sensible y luego baje hasta su apertura donde metí mi lengua lo mas profundo que pude

-Hoo! Arizonaa!

Mi lengua entraba y salía de ella lo mas rápido que podía hasta que la llevé a su clítoris y me gane un gruñido de mi amada que pronto se convirtió en un gemido cuando reemplace mi lengua con dos dedos

-Joder! Arizona! No pares… Estoy tan cerca nena

Ciertamente, minutos después Calliope estaba gritando mi nombre a viva vos y debo admitir que eso levanta tu ego, mucho…

Subí hasta sus labios y la bese, pero ella necesitaba aire… me agache para agarrar una almohada y colocarla debajo de nuestras cabezas y luego una colcha con la que nos tapé.

-Te amo Calliope

-Te amo Arizona…


	9. Chapter 7

**Arizona Pov**

-Teddy!

-Hey Zona!, ¿Qué heces?

-Espero que mi mejor amiga tenga tiempo para un café?

-Seguro, pero… no hablaremos de Callie y el sexo súper caliente que empezaron a tener hace una semana no? Porque ya te lo dije, me encanta que estés feliz y que el sexo sea bueno, pero odio que me lo refriegues en la cara

-Ho, pobre Tedds, pero no, no de eso, tengo un paciente y necesito tu ayuda

-Te sigo…

Callie perdonó a Mark después del tercer dia sin hablarle, el pobre hombre daba lastima, solo iba detrás de ella diciendo lo siento a cada rato, pero yo sabia que el enojo de Calliope se había ido hace tiempo, incluso después de que lo hicimos por primera vez.

Entramos en la cafetería que extrañamente estaba vacía a excepción de Cristina, Alex, Meredith y Lexie, esta última parecía una gacela asustada

-Hey chicos, extraño día para una cafetería bacía

-Al diablo con esto Blondie seremos directos

Okey….

-Disculpa?

-Lo que Cristina intenta decirte es que queremos hablar contigo

-Bien… ¿Sobre?

-Callie

-Bien… ¿Qué tiene ella Mer?

-Es solo… La vimos atravesar muchas cosas sabes?

En este punto yo y Teddy estábamos sentadas junto con todos, Teddy con una cara divertida y yo con la confusión grabada en mi rostro

-Si…

-Su matrimonio fallido, Mark, Érica, su familia…

-Entiendo… espera no, no entiendo, yo ya se todo eso, pero que quieren decirme

Esta vez es Cristina la que hablo

-Que si la llegas a lastimar no solo sumaras otra cosa a su lista negra, sino que te patearemos el trasero, uno por uno, sea lo que hallas echo!

-Cristina!

Alex, Meredith y Lexie gritaron, pero yo entendía, yo comprendía, ellos eran sus amigos, y con solo escuchar el pasado de Callie sé que ella sufrió mucho, pero verla sufrir es completamente diferente

-Bien escuchen, me parece realmente muy tierno que cuiden así a Callie, pero yo la amo y la única manera de que me valla es que ella ya no me quiera en su vida

-Ese es un viejo rollo Blondie

-Lo sé, pero es la pura verdad Cristina, se lo que es ser engañado, y es horrible, desde que perdí a mi hermano, que también era mi mejor amigo, yo jamás creí que pudiese haber alguien en quien confiaría tanto como lo hice con él, pero un maldito mail me llego y me trajo hasta aquí donde conocí a Callie, y desde el primer día no pude dejar de pensar que ella es alguien que podría devolverme la confianza en los demás, yo la amo chicos, y de verdad aprecio lo que hacen, pero no deben preocuparse.

Okey… Maldito silencio incomodo, _Dije algo malo acaso? _

-Bien dicho Jefe

Alex se levantó y se fue seguido de Lexie

-Bien, pero aun así te pateare el trasero si le haces algo entendiste?

-Fuerte y claro Cristina,

-Bien, ho, tienes un paciente, deja que entre, Teddy hace una semana que no me deja entrar con ella, intento que me deje ir en la cirugía a corazón abierto pero es muy obstinada

-Hey! Yo no soy obstinada, solo que… bueno, aun no confió mucho en ti, es una cirugía muy seria y tú apenas eres un residente

-Déjame entrar!

-No!

-Maldita sea!

Cristina se levantó de repente y arrojo su bandeja a la basura

-Tú me dejaras entrar Altman!

Y con eso último salió de la cafetería

-De verdad?

-Lo siento por eso Teddy, espero que les vaya bien con el paciente

Meredith siguió a Cristina por la cafetería

-Odio a Cristina!

-No, no lo haces, crees que es brillante, pero odias el hecho que este con Owen

-¿Qu-Que demonios? ¿Qué tiene tu paciente?

-Mmhmm… Bueno tiene pequeños ataques al corazón muy seguidos y cada vez son más fuertes.

La cafetería comenzó a llenarse mientras Teddy y yo hablábamos de la cirugía cuando oí la risa más hermosa muy cerca de nosotras. Callie se acercaba con Mark y Addison al lado, no tengo idea de cómo, pero la mejor amiga de mi novia me trataba como si nos conociéramos de siempre desde la primera noche, no es que me quejaba claro…

-Hey!

-Hola Blondie, Tedds…

-Hola Arizona! Teddy!

-Wow Alguien esta alegre

-Bueno cuando pateas una cirugía mayor debes estarlo!

-Y mas aun cuando después celebras con Karev no Adds?

Callie golpeo la cabeza de Mark mientras que Teddy se ahogaba con el agua y Addy se volvia casi tan roja como se cabello, yo solo levante una ceja ante la colorada

-Karev? En serio?

-Hey! Mira quien habla, te acóstate con la enfermera Joanne recuerdas? Los Ángeles?

-Si pero eso fue hace Años Addy, y esa chica si estaba caliente

Ho, ho… _Demonios_

-Ho, Lo estaba cariño?

-Yo… No! Claro que no, bueno… yo….

Mi busca y el de Addy comenzaron a sonar

-Salvada por la campana Blondie

Le gruñí a Mark e intente besar a Calliope pero solo conseguí su mejilla izquierda y un ceño fruncido, _Por supuesto, bien echo Robbins!_

Sin tener tiempo a hablar con Callie Addy y yo salimos corriendo para la sala de emergencias

**Callie Pov**

-Cals, de verdad te enojaste con ella?

-Claro que no Mark, solo que amo ver que ella cree que lo estoy y comienza a pedir disculpas o hace algo para arreglarlo

-Eres mala Torres

-Lo sé

-Esta noche irán a Joe?

-Perderme tu intento de pedir matrimonio a Lexie? Claro que no! Allí estaremos

-No lo intentare, lo are! Y tú me ayudaras a practicar esta noche!

-Pff, bien, nos vemos una hora antes de Joe en mi apartamento y practicaremos lo que dirás

-Teddy! Tu iras verdad?

-Claro! ¿Qué más hacer sino?

-No tenías esas citas por internet?

-Lo deje, demasiado…. Estúpido, hora de conocer personas en carne y hueso!

-Yo soy de carne y hueso, muy buena carne y muy buenos huesos

-Mark! Tú vas a pedirle matrimonio a alguien hoy, deja de coquetear!

-Bien, bien, nos vemos señoritas!

Se fue de la cafetería justo antes de que su busca sonara

-Sabes… Hace una semana que Arizona no para de sonreír

Mi cara se volvió roja mientras volvía mi mirada a Teddy, no es que no sabía que ella sabía, Arizona necesitaba hablar con alguien, así como yo hablaba con Addison, ella tenía a Teddy

-Bien…

-Tranquila gatita tu secreto de que eres genial en la cama está a salvo con migo

Y con esto último, y una muy roja cara de mi parte ella salió de la cafetería. Bien, ahora no podré mirar a Teddy a la cara!

No había sentido en quedarse sentada en la cafetería sola, así que mejor ir a revisar la tabla, aun estaba asimilando el hecho que Mark la semana pasada vino a mi apartamento y me dijo que quería casarse

**Flashback, Hace 1 semana…**

**-Callie! **

**-¿Qué demonios? Mark deja de gritar! Arizona está durmiendo.**

**Dije en un susurro**

**-Quiero casarme**

**-Mmm… Okey… De nuevo? **

**-Quiero casarme Callie!**

**-Hey! Si tú le estas pidiendo a mi novia que se case contigo voy a tomar tu culo fuera de este edificio!**

**Arizona había salido de la habitación en piyamas, obviamente despertada por el griterío de Mark y confundida por sus palabras, se veía tan hermosa…**

**-No!, No, no, no, Blondie, quiero casarme con Lexie y le compre este anillo…**

**Saco una pequeña caja roja de su bolsillo y lo abrió mostrando un hermoso anillo de compromiso**

**-Demonios Mark, de verdad que estás loco**

**-Lo se Cals, estoy bien loco por ella! **

**-Bien por ti hombre-puta**

**-Hey! Ya no mas Blondie! Se lo pediré la semana que viene en Joe y necesito que estén hay**

**-Bien, felicidades, ahora vete así puedo disfrutar de mi desayuno con mi novia, anda, hablaremos más tarde en el hospital**

**-Tengo que decirle a Adds! Adiós señoritas! **

**Al salir dejo la puerta abierta y lo vimos correr por las escaleras**

**-Mark! Adds está durmiendo en tu apartamento! **

**-Cierto!, Cierto, Gracias, ho! La puerta, ahora si adiós señoritas! **

**Sacudiendo al cabeza con mi vista clavada en la puerta cerrada sin creer lo que acababa de pasar**

**-De verdad que ha cambiado**

**-Bien, mejor para todas las mujeres del mundo y para Lexie, ahora que decías del desayuno?**

**Fin del Flashback**

Escucho a mi busca sonar y entrego rápidamente la carpeta que estaba firmando a la enfermera de la estación.

Mirando veo que es un 911 de Arizona pero mi confusión es enorme cuando me dice que es en una de las salas de descanso y de repente mi confusión es barrida por la preocupación.

Corriendo a la sala de descanso freno y pongo mi respiración en control antes de intentar abrir y confirmar que estaba cerrada con llave

-Arizona… Estas hay?

Siento que la puerta se desbloquea y de inmediato es abierta por una Arizona con ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar y con sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas secas y algunas que recién caían

Sin perder tiempo entro y cierro la puerta detrás de mí, Arizona me abraza de inmediato una vez que me doy vuelta para enfrentarme a ella

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué tiene de malo cariño?

-Yo… lo perdí, era tan estúpida la cirugía Calliope, pero algo salió mal, aun no sé qué fue, peor lo perdí, y luego tuve que hablar con su madre, y no sabía que decirle, ¿Qué le dices a la madre de un niño que perdió la vida que estaba en tus manos y ni siquiera sabes por qué murió?

-Ho Arizona… Lo siento tanto, pero no debes echarte la culpa cariño, estas cosas pasan, a veces es inevitable, y no importa lo que hagas o cuanto te esfuerces, no puedes salvarlo, pero no es tu culpa.

-Fue tan frustrante Calliope, él se me iba y yo no sabía qué hacer, Todo el mundo estaba esperando que yo lo salvara, pero no pude Callie, no pude… Y Alex vio que no podía así que lo declaro

Nota mental, agradecer a Karev por esto

-Nena, ya no llores, odio verte llorar, vamos, tu turno termino y el mío concluye en media hora, puedo hacer que Abril me cubra, iremos a tu casa y te pondrás cómoda, podemos ver una película

-Me dejaras tomar helado en al cama?

Rodando mis ojos en la pregunta de Arizona sonreí para mis adentros porque ella había dejado de llorar

-Bien, pero no demasiado, esta noche te aré algo rico y necesito que tengas el estómago vacío

-Mmm… Todo lo que hagas me lo comeré, aún si es una mierda

-Hey! Yo no cocino mierda, de hecho una vez cocine para un restaurante y me pagaron el doble solo por hacer una estúpida salsa que todo el mundo amaba

-¿Tu trabajaste en un restaurante?

-Solo tres semanas, hasta que me gradué

-Fue cuando tu padre…

-Sí, ahora, vamos a ver orgullo y prejuicio?

-¿Cómo… Olvídalo…

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti!

-No lo olvides

-Nunca…

**Arizona Pov**

Después de ver orgullo y prejuicio, con medio kilo de helado, _Hubiese sido más pero Callie no me dejo, valla una mujer adulta sin poder comprarse un kilo de helado porque su novia no la deja, y la mujer no podría ser más feliz…._ Calliope cocino unos fideos con la maldita salsa mencionada, y digo maldita porque, Maldición! Era una droga! Esta mujer sí que sabe ponerle sabor a las cosas,

Una hora antes de tener que ir a Joe Mark apareció en mi puerta muy bien vestido, con una cara de susto que daba miedo, Pasaron unos 40 minutos practicando lo que Mark iba a decir, a los 30 minutos Mark estaba listo pero él quería seguir ensayando para que sea perfecto y lo hicieron, hasta que Callie se arto y dijo que faltaban 20 minutos para ir a Joe y necesitaba cambiarse

-No! Necesito practicar!

-Mark estarás bien, recién lo hiciste perfecto, ahora espera que nos preparemos y vamos a Joe a terminar con tu vida de hombre-puta

-Tú también Cals?

-Lo sienta Mark es la costumbre de oírlo por todos lados

25 Minutos después estábamos sentados en Joe esperando que llegaran los demás, hasta ahora estaba Derek, Meredith, Alex, Cristina, Owen, Addy, Teddy, extrañamente también estaban Miranda y Weber, alrededor de 15 minutos más tarde entraron Jackson, Abril y Lexie por la puerta riendo y todos miramos a Mark quien estaba más blanco que un muerto…

-Bien hombre-puta, hora del show!

-Hey Blondie, no te rías algún día tendrás que hacerlo y yo estaré a tu lado riendo de como tu sangre te abandona!

Calle solo para no decir lo que estaba pensando, porque sabía que estaba mal, _¿Lo estaba? Decir que yo no iba a estar nerviosa porque sabía que Calliope diría que sí, ¿Estaba mal? _

Mark se paró en frente de Lexie y comenzó a hablar mientras todos los observábamos, ella parecía asustada, siempre lo parecía!

-Lexie… Yo te amo, sé que no fui el mejor en el pasado, que he hecho las cosas mal, pero contigo, sé que tengo la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien de ahora en adelante, desde que te conocí, he cambiado, ya no miro a nadie más que a ti, ya no pienso en nadie más que en ti,

Lexie lloraba, ¿O era yo? Demonios soy muy emotiva con estas cosas, sentí una mano apretando mi muslo y mire a Callie que sonreía a su mejor amigo que ahora estaba de rodillas

-Por eso, delante de toda nuestra familia disfuncional, quiero preguntarte, ¿Lexie Serias mi esposa?

Silencio, la misma Cristina estaba viendo con ansiedad por todo su rostro hasta que Lexie hablo

-Si! Dios! Si Mark me casaré contigo

Todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir, incluyendo los extraños en el bar y el mismo Joe, ese hombre conoce ya cada historia del personal del SGMW.

Después de que cada uno abrazara a los prometidos comenzamos a beber y Addison, Derek, Meredith y Callie brindaron por la pareja.

Casi llegando a las 2 de la mañana, todo el mundo comenzó a irse ya que trabajaban al día siguiente, solo quedamos yo, Callie, Addison, Derek, Meredith y la nueva pareja de prometidos

-Alguna pareja que no esté celebrando algo esta noche me invita a dormir? Ya saben, mujer que no tiene donde vivir aun… Juro que no soy sonámbula o de esas personas extrañas que al despertar la ves sentada en los pies de tu cama…

-Toma, ve a mi apartamento, Cuando llegues es probable que veas ropa por todos lados, Owen y Cristina fueron allí, No toques mis zapatos, hay un piyama bajo la almohada y un cepillo de mas en el ropero del baño, lo demás, ya sabes donde esta

-Y tú?

-Iré a casa de Arizona, No tengo por qué escuchar a la Pequeña Grey gritando

-Gracias Callie, eso fue una linda imagen

Dijo con sarcasmo Derek

-Lo siento,

Me acerque a la oreja de Calliope antes de que pueda moverse de su lugar

-Vamos, así puedo hacerte gritar yo misma…

-De acuerdo… Nos vemos todos mañana, adiós!

-Dejas a tu mejor amiga por sexo sucio?

-Adds… te dejaría por un tequila

-Muy cierto, Adiós! Disfruten de su sucio sexo, malditas parejas felices, estoy rodeada de ellas! Necesito encontrar con quien tener sexo

-Buena suerte con eso Adds!, Adiós!

Nota: Bien, bien, me gusta mucho la pareja de Mark y Lexie! Al igual que Addison y Teddy, si, las pondré juntas ¿Y? bueno, si no te gustan no leas : ) De verdad gracias por esperar y disculpen la demora, espero que estos tres capítulos les sirva como recompensa! No olviden comentar si les gusto o no, es lo más importante de escribir :D


	10. Chapter 8

**El ultimo capitulo de hoy y de verdad me tengo que ir xD el viernes les subo el 9 y 10, Saludos :D**

**Callie Pov**

"Cuando la vida te da limones has limonada" Maldito el que dijo eso, porque, ¿Qué haces cuando la vida te da rosas con espinas? No puedes hacer limonada con esa mierda ¿Verdad?

Ahora estoy sentada hace 30 minutos esperando que él hable, no ha dicho palabra más que "Debemos hablar" desde que llego, Aunque claro, me sorprendió que siquiera dijera eso!

No hemos hablado desde hace… Años, tres semanas antes de mi graduación, él se entera de que estoy saliendo con una mujer y me corta, hace de cuenta que no soy su hija, él ni siquiera vuelve a hablarme después de enterarse de George, así que me rendí, trate de olvidarme de él, pero fue imposible no recordarlo cada uno de mis cumpleaños o de los suyos, recordad que siempre se tomaba el día libre, no importa quién o que lo esperaba siempre estaba ahí, pero tuve que pasar años sin él, sin verlo, sin hablarle…

Ahora, años de esperar este encuentro, él se sienta frente a mi sin decir nada, _Por lo que supongo tengo que empezar yo…_

-Papá…

-Así que… me encontré con la Dra. Robbins

Eso llamo mucho mi atención y decidí callar para ver si él me contaba lo que había sucedido

-Resulta que es una mujer muy famosa en su campo de cirugía, tu sobrina Camila, de 5 años hija de Aria, ha enfermado

Mis lágrimas caían por mi rostro sin control, yo tenía una sobrina de 5 años, ¿Por qué me entero ahora? Ha, sí, porque mi familia dejo de serlo cuando se enteró que salía con mujeres…

-Lo siento por eso Calliope… Ahora, vengo aquí, sabiendo que estabas tú, la esperanza de cruzarme y ver lo hermosa que te has puesto… pero no te encontré al principio, así que me dirigí directo a pediatría para hablar con la Dra. Robbins, ella es hermosa, inteligente, y muy buena con las personas, pero cuando le dije quién era, ella comenzó a mirarme con rencor, no enojo, sino rencor, le pregunte si conocía a mi hija y ella con orgullo y fuerza dijo que ella era tu novia, me quede sin habla Calliope, mi primer pensamiento fue dar media vuelta y huir, buscar a otro cirujano que trate a Camila, pero no pude, me quede allí, hasta que me di cuenta que mis ojos ardían, los cerré con fuerza para detener el ardor, pero descubrí que solo eran lágrimas, no lágrimas de enojo o asco, eran lágrimas de tristeza, porque me di cuenta que no te había visto en años y la mujer delante de mí ya te conocía mucho más que yo en estos momentos y eso no está bien, se supone que debo saber todo de ti mihija, su rostro se ablando y comenzó a hablarme, y por primera vez escuche, y me sentí como un inútil y un imbécil. Ella me conto de su hermano, quien fue el primero en saber que le gustaban las mujeres, luego de su padre, que era un marino, Un marino mihija! Y yo creí que iba a decirme como la echaron, como la rechazaron, pero ella me dijo, que su madre la abrazo, y le dijo que ya lo sabía y su padre solo le pregunto… ¿Sigues siendo la niña que yo crie? , yo debí hacer eso Calliope. Yo debí hablar contigo, abrazarte, comprenderte, y aceptarte, porque soy tu padre y eso es lo que los padres asen, amar a sus hijos sin condiciones, Aria no sabe lo que eres, yo solo le dije que tu un día dejaste de comunicarte, que dijiste que no querías saber nada con nosotros y tomo toda la culpa de ello, fui un imbécil y lo siento tanto mihija, y necesito que perdones a este viejo bueno para nada, que todo su vida creyó hacer lo correcto cuando obviamente estaba perdido…

Cuando termino de hablar, yo no podía ni respirar, él estaba aquí, admitiendo su error, diciendo que había llorado, _llorado por el amor de dios,_ pidiendo perdón, pero… Yo podía perdonarlo? Yo quería abrazarlo, pero me dolía tanto el corazón, saber que durante años podría haber hablado con mi hermana, probar si aún me aceptaba como era, haberme perdido 5 años de mi sobrina, y años de hablar con él y contarle … todo… dolía y yo necesitaba que dejara de doler

-Papá… Yo no puedo… No ahora…

-Entiendo, voy a dormir en el hotel cerca de aquí, Aria vendrá en 2 días, estará aquí para tratar a Camila… Te extraño mihija…

-Adiós Papá…

Lo vi salir con la cabeza en bajo, derrotado por no poder obtener mis disculpas, y quería perdonarlo, pero necesitaba tiempo y que el dolor se valla, y yo conocía a la única persona que podía quitarme este dolor…

**Arizona Pov**

El padre de mi novia, aquel hombre que le destrozo el corazón al amor de mi vida, el cobarde que la abandono porque ella amaba a las mujeres, se presentó esta mañana pidiéndome ayuda para su nieta, al decirme quien era yo no perdí la oportunidad de presentarme y decirle unas cuantas cosas, solo espero que no allá empeorado la situación con Calliope…

Mi busca sonó y me saco de mis pensamientos, era Calliope, en la sala de conferencias del tercer piso, bien, aquí vamos, era muy probable que quería hablar de la persona que me visitó esta mañana.

Entré a la sala de conferencia y estaba oscuro pero pude distinguir a mi morena sentada en la esquina, cerré la puerta antes de pasar al lado de mi novia

-Hey…

Silencio.

-Calliope

-Me pidió perdón

Sabia de quien hablaba, y sabía que ella sabía que yo sabía de quien hablaba ella

-Tú… ¿Lo perdonaste?

-No pude… Yo quería, yo quiero Arizona, pero no puedo, no ahora, pasaron tantos años, pasaron tantas cosas, dijo que Aria no me hablaba porque él le dijo que yo no quería volver a tener nada más que ver con mi familia

Maldición, debí decirle unas cuantas cosas esta mañana…

-Cariño, lo siento tanto…

-Tengo una sobrina… De 5 años Arizona, y no estoy segura de que ella sepa que existo, y es muy probable que mi hermana me odie por una mentira, y aun así, después de todo eso, yo quiero perdonarlo, pero algo me lo impide,

Ella apoyo su cabeza en mi cuello y comenzó a llorar

-Dale tiempo, tal vez, deja que te demuestre que cambió, que quiere tu perdón

Pasaron 30 minutos y Calliope por fin se calmó, levanto la cabeza y me besó

-Mi hermana vendrá aquí en 2 días, para que tú puedas tratar a Camila, mi sobrina

-Aré lo mejor para ella nena, yo y Karev patearemos esa enfermedad

-Lo sé, pero quiero ver a mi hermana, hablar con ella

-Te avisaré cuando este aquí…

-Estarás conmigo?

-Siempre…

Besé su cabeza y nos levantamos, ella me miro mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro con mi pañuelo, y al terminar la bese, un beso simple, reconfortante

-Te amo Calliope

-Te amo también…

- 2 Días después-

Ya pasaron dos días desde la charla de Calliope y su padre, ella estaba nerviosa por ver a su hermana, y debo admitir que yo también…

Las 9 de la mañana, y yo fui llamada a una sala privada, obviamente supe que era por la familia Torres… Que empiece la fiesta…

-Buenos días Camila! Yo soy la Dra. Robbins y mi amigo aquí es el Dr. Karev, sabes por que estas aquí?

La niña era hermosa, muy parecida a su madre y casi igual a su tia, sus ojos eran marrones muy profundos y su cabello negro como la noche, _sin duda era Torres_

-Me siento mal…

-Exacto y nosotros vamos a hacerte sentir mucho mejor

-Tanto para tomar helado?

-Cuando terminemos tu madre no tendrá excusa alguna para no comprarte helado, aunque también el chocolate es delicioso

-Me gusta el chocolate!

-Bien, parece que nos vamos a llevar muy bien, el Dr. Karev va a revisarte mientras yo hablo con tu madre un minuto a solas afuera

-Hay algo mal?

-No mi niña solo tengo que hablar cosas médicas que tú no comprenderías y te aburrirías tanto que te dormirías, y no es bueno para el Dr. Karev que te duermas ahora

-Okey…

Salimos de la habitación yo y Aria decir que estaba confundida era quedarse corto

-Está todo bien con ella verdad? Quiero decir, no es nada grave ¿Cierto?

-No, no lo es, pero…

Como le digo? Como le dices a alguien que durante años no ha visto a su hermana por una cruel mentira, de que no quería verla nunca más? Como le dices a alguien que por el error y capricho de un padre perdió a su hermana durante años que ahora puede verla y hablar con ella?

-Calliope quiere hablar contigo

Odio el silencio, es muy incómodo, demasiado para mi gusto y cuando sueltas una bomba como la que acabo de soltar a alguien el silencio se hace aún más incómodo, como si supiera…

-Yo… Tu… Como conoces a mi hermana?

-Yo… Soy una muy buena amiga de ella y como supo que venias por aquí me pidió que te dijera que quería hablar contigo

-Pues dile que no, ella decidió no volver a hablarme, separarse de la familia y sin razón aparente! No quiero hablar con ella

-Eso no es cierto, tu padre te mintió

-Como sabes eso? Quien eres tu?

-Ya te dije, una muy buena amiga de tu hermana y ayer Calliope y tu padre hablaron y tu padre le dijo porque tú no hablabas con ella

-Que yo no—

-Les mintió, a ambas, porque él no quiso que volvieran a verse

-¿Qué sabes tú? ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

-Sígueme y Calliope misma lo hará…

Dudó un momento pero luego asintió con la cabeza

-De acuerdo, pero quiero verla lejos de Camila, hasta que no confíe en ella no quiero que la vea

-Bien… haré que el Dr. Karev la cuide unos instantes…

Después de hablar con Alex, lleve a Aria a la misma sala de conferencia donde Callie había hablado con su padre, Callie ya estaba adentro yo la había llamado después de subir al ascensor,

Cuando entramos, yo cerré la puerta a los oídos chismosos y mire a Callie, ella no apartaba la vista de mí, hasta que Aria sollozo, y Callie se obligó a mirarla

-¿Por qué me dejaste?

Callie la miraba con las lágrimas saliendo sin control de sus ojos

-Yo jamás te deje Aria, yo jamás quise que nos separemos, pero ellos no me aceptaron

-¿De qué hablas?

-Mamá y Papá dejaron de hablarme, me sacaron todo y me prohibieron hablar contigo o con cualquier otro de la familia

-¿Por qué harían eso? Ellos te aman

-No lo suficiente para aceptar que yo salgo con mujeres…

Silencio, otra vez, maldito silencio!

Aria comenzó a gritar en español sobresaltándome, y como no tenía idea de lo que decía fui a parar al lado de Callie, pero al ver la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro supe que Aria la había aceptado

**Callie Pov**

**-Maldita sea, todos estos años, por un maldito capricho religioso! Quienes se crees que son para hacernos eso? Malditos sean que ellos mismos podrían irse al infierno por habernos hecho eso! **

Aria había cambiado al español como todo Torres hacia cuando verdaderamente estaba furioso y me alegro mucho saber que no estaba molestar porque me gustaban las mujeres, pero debía aclarar que había una en particular quien sabía que no entendía nada y por eso se vino a mi lado, así que trate de volver al ingles

-A ti… no te importa?

-¿Importarme? Claro que no! Mientras seas feliz por mi puedes amar a un caballo

-Con las mujeres me basta, una en particular

-Es ella? Tu "Muy buena amiga" es tu novia?

-Lo es,

Levante una ceja cuando Aria la llamo "Muy buena amiga" le dije a Arizona que podía presentarse como quería que a ella no le importaba, supuse que fue puro respeto…

-No puedo…. Yo no puedo creerlo

Aria prácticamente corrió y se colgó de mí como cuando éramos niñas y yo no podía estar más feliz

-Dios mío Calliope! Has crecido mucho!

-¿Yo? Tú me pesas más cada vez

-¡Hey! Yo estoy bien, demasiado bien para el propio bien del hombre, estas hermosa hermana,

-También tú

-Ahora, tú eres…

-Arizona, Arizona Robbins

-Bonito nombre…

-¿Aria?

-Auch, me alegra conocerte, para que mi hermana te deje llamar Calliope debes ser muy especial

-Lo es, gracias a ella papá se animó a hablar con migo

-Okey… Ahora te debo mucho! Quieres… podemos tomar algo más tarde, cuando terminen de revisar a… Ho Mi dios Calliope ** tú tienes una sobrina! Mi niña tiene 5 años ya y canta igual que tu a esa edad, ¿Quieres conocerla?**

-Por supuesto!, pero habla en ingles por favor, Arizona no sabe de Español

-Cierto, cierto, le decía que ahora tiene una sobrina

De pronto me cayó el hecho que no sabía si Camila sabía de mí

-Ella… Ella sabe de mí?

-Por supuesto! Puede que tú y yo no nos hayamos hablado durante un tiempo, pero yo le he contado todo de ti, sabes? Antes de que su padre muriera, yo y ella solíamos jugar todo el tiempo esperando que regrese de sus viajes, una noche ella propuso jugar a la búsqueda del tesoro, ella tenía 3 años y medio, le pregunte qué era lo que había que hallar y ella intento decir Calliope, pero solo salió, Calope, tú no tienes idea de lo mucho que te he extrañado, y de lo ansiosa que esta por conocerte

-Dios mío, Aria, lo siento tanto…

La abrase, aún más fuerte que la primera vez, ella había perdido a su marido, un marido que yo no conocí, pero si ella se había casado entonces debió ser especial, como mi Arizona…

-No te preocupes, solo… no lo menciones frente a ella, ella lo entiende, pero no le gusta hablar de ello

-¿Por qué no vamos a verla? Karev trabaja con los niños pero no les agrada tanto para quedarse tanto tiempo con uno

-Ho, claro!

-Aria… ¿Qué es lo que tiene? Para que Papá la haya traído hasta aquí?

-Nada tan grave, solo que desde que te fuiste y Nick murió… Bueno papá ha estado más pegajoso que de costumbre

-Ho… Bueno, ¿Qué esperamos? Quiero ver a mi sobrina!

**Camila Pov**

Mi mamá y la Dra. Robbins se habían ido ya por 40 minutos, el Dr. Karev era muy bueno pero no era tan alegre como la Dra. Robbins, Yo me pregunto que tenía que decirle?

De repente la puerta se abrió, mi mamá entro seguida de una mujer muy parecida a ella, y después la Dra. Robbins

Mamá a estado llorando, lo sé porque tiene esas manchas en la cara que te dejan las lágrimas, igual que las tenía cuando papá murió, me preocupe, no por mí, sino por mi mama, ella sufrió mucho, yo también, pero ella no paraba de llorar, y sabía que si algo iba mal con migo ella lloraría mucho más,

Mi mamá se me acerco y me miro a los ojos, ella no podía hablar, y me asustaba mas

-Mami, ¿Qué es mami? ¿Es algo malo? No llores, yo estaré bien, te lo prometo

Lo que dije la hizo llorar aún más fuerte y vi que la mujer que se parecía a ella también derramo algunas lágrimas, me resultaba familiar, ¿Quién era esa extraña?

**-Mi niña!, recuerdas por casualidad aquel juego que jugábamos una vez? **

**-La búsqueda del tesoro mami?**

**-Si mi niña, recuerdas lo que tanto buscabas?**

No sé cómo, pero comprendí, aquella mujer, las palabras de mi madre, ella era mi tía, Calliope

**-Si Mami, yo buscaba a mi tía, yo buscaba a Calliope…**

**-Pues la encontramos mi niña, ella está aquí, y quiere conocerte, está bien para ti?**

No había cables ni nada que me atara a esta cama, salte de ella y corrí a los brazos de mi tía por primera vez, envolví mis brazos lo más que pude en sus piernas y la oí llorar mientras se agachaba a recogerme

**Aria Pov**

Años, años de extrañar y preguntarme por qué mi hermana se había ido, noches enteras llorando abrazada por Nick, quien me consolaba, quien no tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a mi hermana y mi hermana jamás conoció al hombre de mi vida, y todo por una mentira, por un capricho de mis padres, es horrible, pero en este momento lo único que siento hacia ellos es odio y asco, ellos rechazaron a su hija, A SU HIJA!,

Calliope esta tan hermosa, y feliz, se nota que es feliz junto a Arizona, Curioso nombre, tal vez pregunte por eso algún día…

Tal vez…

-Sé que recién se conocen y quieren pasar todo el día juntas para que Callie pueda echarte a perder mi niña, pero necesito hablar un minuto a solas con tu tía y luego te llevaremos a dar un paseo

-Tía Callie vendrá?

-Claro! Ella y Arizona pueden unirse si quieren

-Arizona?

-La Dra. Robbins, ella es la novia de tu tía

-Entonces es mi tía? Puedo llamarla así?

-Pregúntale a ella mi niña, por mi está bien siempre y cuando con ella lo esté,

Camila se acercó a Arizona quien compartía la misma cara de sorpresa que mi hermana, quien me miró he hizo que rodara mis ojos

-A diferencia de mamá y papá, yo y Nick le dimos una mente abierta a nuestra niña

-Ho…

-Arizona…

-¿Si Camila?

-Puedo llamarte tía?

-Pues…

Arizona miro a Callie, ¿Por qué la miraría? Tal vez su relación era… nueva, ho dios, que pasa si yo y mi hija metimos la pata? Quiero decir… se ver como si estuviesen juntos durante años….

-Por supuesto Camila, puedes llamarme así

-Genial! Ahora mamá, ve a hablar con Tía Callie así podemos salir a pasear, no me gustan los hospitales

-Lo se mi niña, estarás bien con ella unos minutos Arizona?

-Por supuesto!

-Bien, te prometo que serán unos minutos…. Callie?

Salimos afuera, no muy lejos de la sala,

-¿Qué pasa Aria?

-Yo… Mi casa se siente tan vacía sin Nick allí…

-Lo siento

-No quise decirlo para que dijeras eso… solo… me gustaría… ahora que volviste a mi vida y que estas en la de Camila… pensé… ¿Por qué no venir aquí?

-Tu... quieres vivir aquí en Seattle?

-¿Por qué no? Estas aquí… yo te necesito, Camila te necesita, y no quiero volver a donde para Mamá y Papá sea fácil ir, porque aunque no les sacare a Camila, no quiero ni verlos en estos momentos

-Aria… eso seria maravilloso

-Genial! Solo… dame unos días y conseguiré casa y colegio aquí… Tal vez un trabajo?

-¿Tu? Aria Torres? Trabajando?

-Ho cállate

**Callie Pov**

Bien, nunca he estado más feliz, excepto claro cuando Arizona me dijo que me amaba por primera vez…. Y cuando me amo por primera vez… no solo mi hermana volvía a mi vida, ahora también tengo una sobrina y piensan venirse a vivir a Seattle!

-Callie?

-Mmm?

-Hace cuanto tiempo que tu y Arizona a están saliendo?

-Mmm un mes y medio, casi dos por qué?

-No, no, es solo que ustedes dos parecen como si estuviesen desde hace años

-Lo se… Me alegra que no te moleste

-Ey! No me molesta eso! Me molesta que nuestros padres lo supieran antes que yo!

-Pues… yo no se los dije, papá me visito una vez en la universidad y… bueno el no tuvo dudas después de ese dia que yo era bisexual…

-Lo siento Callie, y más aún sabiendo que tuviste que pasar por esto sola…

-Hablaremos mas tarde, ahora vamos por esas dos amantes del azúcar…

-Ho dios, ustedes dos echaran a perder a mi hija!

-Ya lo creo, tengo 5 años que recuperar!

Nota: YYYYY…..? AJJAJAJA :P A ver si les parece poner a Alex con Aria? Les gusta? Hee? Sii? xD Si les gusta lo hare si no… un misterioso hombre aparecerá para salvar la vida sexual de Aria y ocupar el puesto de padre en la vida de Camila!


	11. Chapter 9

Nota: Aremos un pequeño salto en el tiempo, cortito

**Arizona Pov**

3 Semanas después

La boda de Derek y Meredith se acercaba, y la cirugía de Teddy aún no se realizaba, por suerte las fechas no coincidieron y la boda era dos días antes de la cirugía, decenas de cardiólogos vendrían a ver la cirugía, Teddy ya había elegido a sorpresa de nadie a Cristina Yang como su residente, ellas dos junto con una cardióloga de California realizarían una cirugía a corazón abierto, y todos querían asiento para verla, pero Calliope y yo no podíamos, ayudaríamos a Aria a acomodarse en la ciudad, eran las tres de la mañana y aun no había salido del hospital después de entrar a las 9 de la mañana, a veces odio el maldito lugar, lo único bueno fueron las pequeñas siestas, la mayoría con Calliope, pero algunas sola ya que ella estaría en emergencias,

Cuando por fin termine mi ultima carta salí de mi oficina y cerré con llave cuando me di la vuelta no vi a la mujer detrás de mi con un café en la mano y termino en lo inevitable

-Ho, lo siento, lo siento mucho, no te vi ahí atrás

-Esta bien, no te preocupes, no me he quemado

-Ho tu café! Lo siento, voy a comprarte otro

-No, no, ya casi no tenia, bien, debo irme, tengo algunas resonancias que recoger, nos vemos por ahí Dra…

-Robbins, Arizona Robbins

-Bien, yo soy Érica, Érica Hann…

-¿Quién?

-Érica Hann

-Ho si, lo siento, adiós

Salí prácticamente corriendo de allí, _Demonios, otra cosa que agregar a la lista!_

Me cambié rápido y me fui a mi departamento mandándole un mensaje a Callie

**-Hey nena, estoy en camino a mi casa… ¿Dónde estas? -A**

**-Aún en el hospital cariño, salgo en 1 hora, ¿Te veo mañana? -C**

**-No, ven para mi casa… ¿Por favor? -A**

**-Estoy ahí en una hora y media ;) -C**

**-Bien, llámame si te atrasas, yo… te estaré esperando -A**

**-¿Pasó algo malo Arizona? -C**

**-No!, no… nada malo lo prometo –A**

**-Okey… nos vemos en un rato, te amo –C**

**-Y yo a ti nena –A**

Bien, saca tu cabeza de tu culo Arizona y piensa, ¿Qué podría pasar?

**Callie Pov**

-Hey Tedds, has notado a Arizona extraña?

-¿Extraña? No, por que?

-Es solo que… olvídalo, ¿Qué haces?

-Solo estudio al paciente

-De tu super cirugía?

-Dios, Arizona te esta ablandando

-Ey! A mi nadie me ablanda, soy muy dura, creeme!

-Esta bien, esta bien, si es de mi super cirugía, la Dra. Hann y yo estamos viendo-

-Dra. Hann?

-Ho, si, ella me ayudara en este caso

_Por eso estaba tan rara Arizona? ¿Ella sabia que Érica estaba aquí? Y si lo sabia ¿De que se preocupa? Debo volver a casa…. A su casa…. Demonios…_

Sin molestarme en explicarle a Teddy sobre Érica, Salí corriendo y me encontré con Abril yendo para la cafetería

-Kepner!

-Si Dra. Torres?

-Necesito que me cubras, mi turno termina en media hora!

-Pero-

-Te dejare entrar en mi próxima cirugía

-Hecho!

Benditos residentes y su hambre de cirugía, es tan fácil…

Llegue media hora después a casa de Arizona, estaba silencioso y me empecé a preocupar, abrí la puerta con mis llaves y entre, las luces estaban encendidas a excepción de la cocina, el televisor apagado y Arizona recostada en el sofá con el teléfono en la mano. Me acerque lentamente y comencé a sacudirla

-Arizona, Cariño, despierta

-Mmm, ¿Calliope?

-Si, vamos a la cama

-No, tenemos que hablar

-Lo se, pero no ahora, ahora vamos a dormir y mañana hablaremos

-Bien, pero yo duermo del lado izquierdo y tu me abrazas

-¿Cuándo fue de otra manera?

-Te amo Calliope

-Y yo te amo a ti Cariño

-No te olvides?

-Nunca.

- A la mañana siguiente-

-Calliope…

Mi sueño era muy profundo, hermoso y profundo, ¿A quien se le ocurre despertarme cuando estoy durmiendo asi?

De repente estoy mas que despierta cuando una boca cubre mi pezón izquierdo, sin saber como mi sujetador y mi remera han quedado en el suelo junto con el resto de mi ropa y la de Arizona

-Mmm… Arizona…

-Despierta mi amor

-Estoy despierta

-Bien, porque hay que ir a trabajar

-Mmmm noooo, sigue!

-Calliope, vamos a llegar tarde

-No importa, presiento que hoy será un dia de mierda, por lo que mi mañana no tiene por que ser igual asi que jódeme

-Ho mi dios,….

Sin decir mas volvió su trabajo en mis pechos y su mano derecha recorría mi estomago y bajo hasta deslizarse por mis labios ya húmedos

Mis caderas se resistieron contra su mano y ella paso a mi otro pecho a tiempo mientras frotaba mi clítoris

-Arizona… Entra!

-¿Disculpa?

-Entra

-¿Aquí?

Su dedo viajo hasta mi apertura solo para burlarse de ella

-Si!, Dios… Arizona

-De acuerdo, tenemos un dilema aquí cariño, yo quiero probarte, pero tu quieres que te penetre

Ho dios, Arizona hablando sucio es… Dios! Si muero debajo de esta mujer moriré sin duda feliz y excitada

-Lo que quieras, hazme venir Arizona!

-Ho, estas impaciente, por lo que are ambas cosas, por ti…

Beso su camino hasta mi coño y comenzó a lamer pero no a entrar en mi, _Entra, maldición, ENTRA!_

-Arizona…

Tomó mi clítoris en su boca y con dos dedos comenzó a entrar y salir en mi,

**-Arizona! No pares, diooos, no te atrevas a parar! **

Sabiendo que hablar en español la excita mas, cambie mi lengua un poco

-Dios Calliope sabes tan bien….

-Mas! Arizona! Mas por favor…

Ella me dio lo que pedía, con un tercer dedo y el aumento del ritmo con su lengua, mi orgasmo estaba muy cerca

-Estoy… estoy muy cerca bebe, voy a venir!

No escuche lo que me decía, mi cabeza hacia atrás y mi espalda arqueada, mi boca entreabierta y un grito de placer salio de ellos sin que pudiera contenerlo

**Arizona Pov**

- En el hospital -

-Entonces yo dije ¿Quién? Ella dijo, Érica Hann, y yo respondí, Ho, si, lo siento, Adios

-¿Quién?

-Érica Hann

-Quien pregunto quien

-Tu preguntaste quien

-No! ¿Quién le pregunto quien a quien cuando ella te dijo quien era!

-Hoooo…. ¿He?

-Olvidalo, tienes suerte de que entendí la situación

-Tedds…. Debo preocuparme?

-No, no lo creo, acaso no has oído los rumores por aquí?

Rodé mis ojos ante mi ignorancia, _Por supuesto que si Érica volvió todo el mundo hablaría de ello._

-No, anda, cuéntame

-Bueno las enfermeras de cardio dicen que Hann intento hablar con Callie pero ella la ignoro, después la de Pediatria dicen que Hann sabe lo tuyo con Callie y hoy ha estado dando vueltas preguntando por ti, dicen que la quiere de vuelta, pero también dicen que escucharon hablar a Mark y Callie sobre eso y dicen que no hay duda de que Callie te escojeria a ti a cualquier otra persona

-Wow

-Lo se, me estoy volviendo buena en esto del chisme, desde que empece a juntarme mas con Addison…

-¿Qué pasa con migo?

La nombrada hizo presencia en la cafetería

-Tedds dice que eres una chismosa

-¡Yo no dije eso! De verdad no lo dije…

-Esta bien, lo soy, ¿Qué mas puedo hacer? Desde que Alex ha estado ocupado en el trabajo y sin tiempo a salir a buscar, bueno… aquí ando… por cierto, dicen que vieron a Callie y Érica entrar en la habitación de descanso de pediatría yo…

No me quede para escuchar mas, necesitaba saber donde esta Callie, y cerciorarme de que… bueno, todo este bien

_Contesta, maldición contesta! _

Por supuesto que no contestas el teléfono Calliope!

Llegue a mi área y vi las miradas dudosas que se centraron en mi, y entonces supe que lo que dijo Addy era cierto, me acerque a Dana y le pregunte si había visto a Callie por aquí y ella casi sonriendo señalo una puerta cerrada de una de las salas de descanso

Sin molestarme a golpear abrí la maldita puerta, pero no es lo que me esperaba ver sinceramente…

-¡¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz?!

Parecía que Callie iba a golpearla, estaban a centímetros de distancia y ninguna se percató de mi presencia,

-¿Por qué no me dejas hablar?

-No tienes nada que decirme que me interese Érica

-Por favor Callie, escúchame

-No! Déjame en-

Mi estomago calló y mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando Érica se inclino y puso sus labios sobre Calliope, _Mi Calliope, Mi Novia_

Callie la aparto y puso su mano sobre su boca, y yo me adelanté…

**Callie Pov**

Ella… me beso, Érica me beso y se sintió… extraño, no eran tiernos y calientes como mi rubia, eran frios, al apartarla me encontré con dos ojos azules, no los frios y oscuros con los que estaba discutiendo hace minutos, sino los claros y hermosos que esta mañana me miraban con amor, ahora había en ellos… Enojo.

-Arizona….

Arizona se adelanto y tomo a Érica por el hombro, la empujo hacia la pared con una fuerza que jamas había visto el mi rubia pequeña.

-¿Sabes? He estado comiéndome la cabeza todo el dia, pensando en lo que podía pasar estando tu aquí, he oído hablar mucho de ti, cosas que me hacen odiarte, yo nunca odio a personas que no conozco, pero tu eres la excepción ya que lastimaste mucho a alguien que amo, y por si fuera poco, ahora apareces y la besas, ¿Nadie te dijo que no debes besar a aquel que no quiere ser besado por ti? Yo protejo a las cosas que amo Dra. Hann y yo realmente amo a Calliope, y me importa una mierda que tu quieras disculparte por haberla dejado, eso es pasado, TU eres pasado, tu perdiste la oportunidad de tenerla ahora es mia, y yo no pienso dejarla ir tan fácilmente, apártate, y no vuelvas a tocarla, porque te ira muy, muy mal…

Decir que estaba sorprendida era quedarse corto, mi mano callo de mi boca y mi sonrisa se extendió por todo mi rostro, Arizona dejó ir a Érica y se dio la vuelta, tomando mi mano y comenzar a salir, no sin antes darse la vuelta y volver a hablarle

-Ho, y por cierto Dra. Hann….

Érica le dedico una mirada de desprecio y odio

-Gracias por haberme dejado el camino libre

_Demonios, esta mujer se estaba metiendo con satanás y no estaba segura de que lo sabia…. _

Salimos de la sala y vimos muchas caras mirando la puerta, algunas eran conocidas, Teddy, Addison, Mark, Cristina, Alex, Lexie, ninguno me creerá cuando les cuente lo que había sucedido.

No sabía a donde nos llevaba Arizona, pero tampoco era que me importara, entramos en una sala bacía y ella cerro la puerta detrás de nosotras, yo esperaba que ella gritara y estuviese enojada con migo, pero en vez de eso me abrazo y comenzó a sollozar

-Arizona… Cariño estas… ¿Llorando?

-No puedo evitarlo, es como cuando me enfrento a una autoridad, pero Callie, no me gusto verla besarte

-No me gusto que me besara, sus labios son muy frios sabes? Y no tienen sabor

-¿No lo hacen?

-No, los tuyos me gustan mas, son tiernos, calientes y con un sabor tuyo que es único

Me incline hacia su rostro pero no presione, aun estaba la posibilidad de que este enojada, pero mis dudas desaparecieron cuando ella se puso de puntas de pie y cerro la brecha entre nuestros labios

-Mmm los tuyos también saben a ti….

-Lo siento

-No fue tu culpa

-No debí entra allí en primer lugar, de todas formas jamás pensé que ella me besaría

-Ella estará Tres días mas aquí…. La cirugía es después de la boda y para la boda faltan dos días,

-Lo se, lo siento de nuevo

-No, solo procura no darle mas motivos para besarte

-Yo no le di motivos….

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti, y solo a ti.

-Bien, porque me gusta que me ames

Estaba por responder cuando mi busca sonó,

-Te veré esta noche?

-En mi casa, no tardes, si te retrasas avísame, tendré la cena lista

-Arizona…

-Pediré pizza Calliope, lo prometo, sin intentos de cocinar

-Bien, ahora no debo preocuparme de llamar a los bomberos

-Ey! Solo fue una vez… y no se quemó nada importante, te amo

-Y yo a ti, te veo esta noche

La bese de despedida y salí corriendo para la sala de emergencias

**Arizona Pov**

Bien, espero haber dejado las cosas en claro con la Dra. Hann, porque nadie y digo NADIE, besa a Calliope mas que yo… _Diablos, tres días mas de Hann cerca de Callie? Bueno… Puedo soportarlo, sabiendo que Callie no quiere nada con ella…. ¡Tu puedes Robbins! Eres la hija de un marino, puedes proteger las cosas que amas…._

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y vi que tenia un mensaje de Aria

**-Ey! ¿Qué hay de esta noche las cuatro en mi casa? Cocinare algo rico para mis chicas favoritas – Aria**

**-Eso suena delicioso, avisare a Calliope, esta en cirugía**

**-Razón por la que no contesta… Bueno avísame a que hora pueden venir**

**-En dos minutos te aviso ;) **

Fui hasta el quirófano donde Callie estaba colocando una cadera, un procedimiento simple y común pero no le quitaba lo sexy y caliente que se veía Calliope al hacerlo…

Entre luego de limpiar mis manos y de agarrar una mascara y ponerla sobre mi boca

-Calliope, estas en emergencia esta noche?

-No, le toca a Owen

-A que hora sales entonces?

-8 Y media ¿Por qué?

-Ho, nada, iremos a comer a casa de Aria

-Bien, Bueno dile que estaremos hay a las 9 y media

-Pero…

Me calle, ya que sabía porque Callie quería una hora de anticipación, no es que la necesitábamos para vestirnos, después de todo íbamos a casa de Aria….

-Bien, ahora le aviso, nos vemos luego, te amo

-Y yo a ti nena

Una ronda de "Awww" cruzo por el quirófano y vi el rostro de Callie pasar a lo mas rojo que he visto jamás

De repente antes de salir de reojo vi a alguien levantarse en la galería y unos segundos mas tarde Érica Hann salió de la galería. _Toma eso Perra! _

Decidí esperar a Calliope ya que salía solo media hora después de mi, asi que me pase a ver a Teddy un rato pero no estaba en Cardio, ni en la cafetería, ni en emergencias…. _Donde diablos te metiste Altman?_

Subí hacia mi piso y vi el objeto de mis pensamientos parada en la estación de enfermera "Hablando" con Dana

-Bien, bien, bien, Ahora mi mejor amiga conspira contra mi?

-No, solo busco información

-Tedds, sabes que te contare todo

-Si pero es bueno tener mas de una teoría

Negué mi cabeza ante la estupidez de mi mejor amiga

-Bien Tedds, ¿Café?

-Leíste mi mente

Después de comprar los cafés nos sentamos en el vestuario

-¿Y bien? Habla mujer, ¿Qué paso?

-Te resumiré algo ahora y luego te dare detalles ya que Calliope sale en 15 minutos, Bien, entre a la sala de descanso y estaban discutiendo, Calliope le pedia que la dejara en paz, Érica quería hablar, Callie se lo negó, estaban muy cerca, Érica se adelanto y la beso

Teddy se ahogo con su café y comenzó a maldecir

-¡¿La beso?! Delante de ti? Que Perra!

-Ninguna sabia que estaba ahí hasta después del beso, cuando puse a Érica contra la pared y le dije unas cuantas cosas

-Wow, jamás pensé que tu…

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, no te ofendas, pero jamás crei que tu podrias poner a alguien contra la pared…

-Bueno, he hecho mi trabajo contra la pared con Calliope,

-Eww, Arizona! Gracias por las imágenes

Me reí ante la cara de mi mejor amigo, antes de que alguna pudiera decir algo mas Érica entro por la puerta y al vernos se clavo en el lugar y pego media vuelta y se marcho

-Okey… Ahora necesito saber que le has dicho

-¡Blondie!

-¿Qué quieres Cristina?

-Dime que es cierto

-¿Qué?

-Le diste a Hann un trozo de lo que pensabas

-¡Claro que lo hice!

-Okey… bien, tal vez ahora si me agradas… solo un poco mas… no te ilusiones

Ante eso salio por donde vino

-Wow, ahora le agradas a Cristina, supongo que le gustaras un poco mas a unos cuantos, ya sabes, por lo que escuche a Érica le dicen la reina de hielo, la Fría

-¿En serio? Que mujer mas rara….

-A quien le importa? Tienes a la chica y la gratitud de muchos, parece una maldita novela,

-Tedds, con solo poner un pie en este maldito hospital estas entrando en un Drama!

-Cierto, muy cierto….

-Iras a la boda al final?

-Si, no se con quien aún sin embargo…

-Bueno, avísame si necesitas pareja

-Arizona, necesito mis piernas y mis brazos, ¿Por qué quieres que Callie me los quite?

-No lo digo para yo ir contigo Tedds, sino que TU vengas con NOSOTRAS

-Olvídalo

-Prométeme

-No.

-Tedds…

-Bien lo prometo

-Gracias….

Un texto de Callie me llego diciendo que ya había terminado todo y que se dirigía al vestuario para cambiarse he irnos a casa, _¡Mi casa!, Mi casa…. _

-Hey!, Teddy…

Callie se inclino donde yo estaba sentada y me beso

-Hey nena, ¿Podemos iros ya?

-Si, si, solo deja que me cambie y después vamos para casa

-¿Callie?

-Si Teddy?

-¿Arizona te ha jodido contra la pared?

-Teodora!

-¿Qu-Que? ¿Tu le contaste eso?

-No! Yo solo bromee con eso porque ella me dijo que no me veía llevar a alguien contra una pared y yo le dije que había hecho mi trabajo contigo contra la pared… Lo siento

Le tire mi mirada mas tierna que alguien podía soportar y ella solo frunció el ceño, _Bien hecho Teodora! _

-Bien, vamos, Aria nos espera…

-Pero…

-Vamos!

-Bien… Voy a matarte por eso sabias Tedds?

-Ya lo creo! Adiós señoras!

Nota: Bien, les prometo que después de la cirugía pasaremos con unos cuantos capítulos sin drama, y con respecto a "A nadie mas…" (ANM) Bueno, aún sigo trabajando con eso…. Lo siento por la espera pero los prometo que la próxima semana (o menos) ya tendré listo otro capitulo de ANM Gracias por leer y por favor díganme si les gusto o no, es lo mas importante de escribir :)


End file.
